Life At The Dursleys: Aang And Katara's Story
by AvatarCat13
Summary: What really happened when Aang and Katara spend the summer at Harry's house? What new things will they see, and what humor and disaster will they see? Rated T for humor and certain other stuff. Takes place during Avatar Aang And The Sorcerer's Stone.
1. The New Life Begins

**AvatarCat12: Hey, guys! It's me, AvatarCat12. Remember when I said about anyone making a story of when Aang and Katara spend time with Harry and his relatives? Well, here's what happened in the past month. This takes place during when they arrive and all the way until Aang encounters Dudley and his gang.**

**I'm sorry if I keep this short. So anyways, I think we should get on with the disclaimer, don't you say?**

**Disclaimer: You remember what I said, right? I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Harry Potter, and I never will. They both belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling. If I did, then I'd be out there in either Hollywood or Beverly Hills, livin' the good life in the spotlight!**

**Summary: Aang and Katara's stay at the Dursleys has gotten off well...until when dinner comes around. Will the Benders keep their dinner in their bellies when they see Dudley's eating habits? And will they get to show Harry Bending or not?**

**Published Date: October 23, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

"That was easy," Katara stated as she and Avatar Aang got out of the new world bus. "I had no idea machines were run without EarthBending."

Getting onto the bus was quite easy, but paying for the bus was harder than they thought. Aang and Katara had learned that the people in Harry Potter's world had currency called notes or pounds. So to get these pounds, they both posed as magicians and amazed people with their WaterBending and AirBending before paying for the bus.

Along the way to Number 4 Privet Drive, they saw many things in London and the area outside of it that amazed them. There was a large clock-like structure that rang loudly all over the city, and there were pastures with animals that looked like koala-sheep grazing in them. They could also see beautiful beaches, deep green woods, and even a few rocky hills along their way there.

Now here they were, standing in the neat and tidy front yard of the Dursleys and unsure what to do now. Aang and Katara exchanged glances with one another before they walked up to the front door.

"Sooo...we knock?" Aang asked Katara.

Katara nodded while she took Aang's hand in hers as her other hand gripped the bag. "Yep. We knock."

And together, they knocked on the door.

From inside, they could hear a man's gruff voice bark, "Get the door, boy!"

_Boy? _Aang and Katara mouthed to each other in confusion.

But they didn't have anything else to say, for the door had opened, and Harry was now holding it open. By the way his mouth was gaping and his green eyes widened with wonder, he was very surprised indeed.

"Aang? Katara?" Harry asked in shock. "What're you two doing here?"

"Helping you out," Aang replied, bowing in respect to The Boy Who Lived. Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face, he added, "When I bow, it means I show them respect. Well, you seem to have a lot already with the witches and wizards."

Harry stayed silent for a moment as if he was taking this in. Then he asked, "How did you know where I lived?"

"You told us once, I think," Katara spoke up this time.

The two Benders watched as Harry beckoned them inside the house and they stepped inside. The inside of the house looked really tidy and orderly; it looked as if someone had cleaned it every single minute to make it look perfect. Aang noticed the uneasy look on Katara's face. He knew that she could be motherly and a bit stuck-up at times, but even she wouldn't be a clean freak; she proved that when she had mud-wrestled with Toph once.

So Aang and Katara waited by the front door and waited patiently for Harry to return with his aunt and uncle. And a minute later, Harry came back in with them behind them. His uncle looked large and beefy with a bristly black mustache and small piggy eyes. His aunt was thin and had a face like an ostrich-horse with weak pale eyes. Both of them looked irritable and mean.

"Who are these, boy?" his uncle growled.

"Umm..." Harry stammered as if to remember their names. Then... "They're friends of mine from school, Uncle Vernon, and they'll be with me at Stonewall. Their names are...Zack and Mae. They're foreign exchange students."

Katara and Aang smiled at each other, pleased that they got good Muggle names. But Harry's bony aunt caught them as soon as they turned to each other.

"What are you two smiling about?" she snapped.

Harry interceded again, "Aunt Petunia, they're just happy to be here, that's all."

_That's not true! _Aang whined mentally, but he kept his mouth closed.

Uncle Vernon waddled toward them and studied them closely with his mean little eyes. Aang felt that he would rather kiss Toph than be up close to this man's face.

"This young lady looks like those American Indians," he snorted, waving his hand flippantly at a confused Katara. Then he marched over to Aang and added, "And...I don't see anything wrong with him. Except no hats or caps are to be allowed under this roof."

"Actually, sir, I can't move my cap," Aang told him. When Uncle Vernon raised an eyebrow, he explained, "I'm a foreign exchange student from..."

He could hear Harry whisper to him, "Tibet."

"Tibet," Aang spoke for Harry. "And according to tradition, it would be rude if a hat was to be removed in a guest's home. Therefore, I have to keep mine on. Besides, I got a hideous scar under the hat. Really embarrassing."

Aunt Petunia sniffed. She looked as if she didn't believe them.

There was a banging on the door, and Aunt Petunia immediately thrilled, "Duddy must be home already!" She opened the door and another person walked in.

If there were any words Aang and Katara could call Harry's cousin, those words would be...ugly, fat, and obnoxious. He looked so overweight that he could stuff three medium-sized boulders in him. He had blond hair, small watery eyes, and five chins; Aang could hear Katara retch at the sight of this behemoth.

"Dudders, these two are Zack and Mae," Uncle Vernon stuttered at the swift clarification. "They are foreign exchange students from...Canada and Tibet."

The fat kid didn't say anything. But what he did say was, "I want bacon."

Aang and Katara gaped at each other from Dudley's rudeness. The look Katara had on her face was saying '_Wow. That's ALL he can say?'_

Aunt Petunia then ordered Harry to go cook some bacon, and Harry went to the kitchen without any argument. Leaning towards Aang so that Dudley wouldn't see, Katara whispered, "By the looks of him, I think he'll be eating his own kind."

"Katara!" Aang gasped back, feeling stunned. "You know cannibalism is inhumane!"

"I was just kidding," his girlfriend retorted. "But besides, I think he's already had enough, don't you think?" Pointing to Dudley waddling to the kitchen, she giggled, "Whoever gave him that pig tail...I have to thank that person sometime."

This made Aang smile again and rest his hand next to hers.

But there was something else that bothered the young AirBender quite a bit. It seemed that Harry did an awful lot of cooking for the family; in fact, it seemed that they forced him too often. Aang also felt guilty because whenever Katara would cook for Team Avatar on their travels, she would always do it alone. So he made a mental note to always help her out when she needed it.

"Now that that's out of the way, where are you two going to sleep?" Uncle Vernon asked them with suspicion in his tone. "You're not sleeping on our expensive furniture!"

Aang was about to protest that they weren't going to dirty up the furniture. But Katara interceded by placing herself in front of her boyfriend and looking up at Uncle Vernon.

"Do you have a tent or two?" she asked him civilly. "My friend and I often live in tents from where we come from."

This shook the large beefy man a bit, for he hadn't expected politeness from this "foreigner." Aang guessed that Uncle Vernon was thinking Katara would speak some unknown language to him. But in this case, there was only one way out of this awkwardness.

Uncle Vernon looked over his shoulder and growled, "All right. We'll find a ruddy tent or two for you. And to let you know, Petunia, Dudley, and I are going out tonight. The boy will be in charge of you while we're gone."

"As long as he doesn't blow up the house," Aunt Petunia sniffed snootily.

"I'm not going to blow it up!" Harry called from the kitchen. But they didn't listen.

As Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left to find more tents, Aang heard something sizzling in the kitchen. But he managed to hold back from retching when he realized the smell from there was meat. The Avatar hoped that there would at least be some fruits or vegetables he could eat in the house; if not, he would starve.

"How about I go search for something?" Katara reassured him. "I'm sure Harry can help out."

Aang nodded and let his girlfriend kiss his cheek softly before she walked off into the kitchen. This was going to be one heck of a stay.

**...**

The kitchen was so clean and bright that Katara almost felt blinded when she set foot in there. Harry's Aunt Petunia must be much of a neat freak if she must be this determined to be clean from anything. The WaterBender knew that she also liked for things to be clean, but this was just too much.

Speaking of Harry, the raven-haired boy was busy at the heating place, cooking what Dudley had demanded. For some reason, Katara realized that this smelled quite tasty and almost made her mouth water, but she stopped herself in time. What mattered now was to see if there was some fruit and vegetables around here. So she went up to him and watched a bit as he worked on cooking the bacon.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted him. When Harry turned around and greeted her back, she said, "Mind if I check around and find a fruit or vegetable for Aang? He doesn't like eating meat."

"He's a vegan? Dudley won't like that at all," Harry replied jokily. He pointed to a large white container and said, "Try checking the fridge. There's bound to be some apples in there."

Katara nodded and went over to check it out, pulling at the door on there. But when she looked inside, she was amazed to see a light in there that lit up when she opened the fridge. It felt a bit cool in there like a breeze, but the light amazed her more.

She stepped back, closed the door, and gasped, "Wow...Harry, how does it work?"

Harry looked away again. "How does what work?"

"The light in here," Katara said.

"Oh, it often does that," Harry said. "It runs on electricity. But don't ask me why. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't let me ask questions."

Katara gaped at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. How could Harry learn anything if he wasn't allowed to ask questions? Asking questions actually helped people learn, and even Aang had asked her questions about how the world changed in a hundred years. In return, after she had freed him from the iceberg two years ago, she had asked him about how seasons changed since she was used to ice and snow.

Out loud, she asked, "They won't let you ask questions? How will you learn?"

Harry replied, "I can ask questions in school, Katara, and the teacher's okay with that. I just can't ask questions here." Then he pointed to a low drawer and said, "If you're looking for the apples, they're in that low drawer below Dudley's sodas."

"Okay..." Katara opened the door again and picked up a bright red apple before looking back down at the "sodas" Harry talked about. "So...what are sodas?"

"You never had any?" Harry asked. When Katara raised a brow at him, he added, looking a tad ashamed, "Sorry. Forgot you were from another world. Why don't you try one?"

So the WaterBender reached into the fridge and fished out a soda, a red one that said something called "Coca Cola" on the front. She had tried to drink it, but her lips pressed against cold tin instead, confusing her even more. She had begun to try licking the top until Harry showed her how to open it properly. When Aang had come into the kitchen to pick up the apple, he watched in amusement as Harry taught Katara how to open the soda. To him, it was amusing to see an eleven-year-old boy teaching a master WaterBender how to drink from a soda can.

When it was opened and Katara gave it a sniff, Aang gently teased her with a laugh, "You remind me of me when we first hung out together."

Katara gave him a playful glare and said, "Watch it." And with a shrug, she drank up a bit of the liquid inside the can. It tasted a bit weird...but then it tasted so good.

"Wow...it's delicious!" she said, setting the can down after a few more sips. "What's in there?"

"Many stuff including caffeine," Harry replied. "It's what makes you feel a bit more awake."

"A bit more awake, huh?" Aang repeated. Turning to Katara, he asked, "Is it okay if I try some too? Please?" he added, giving her the wide-eyes look.

Katara playfully rolled her eyes, knowing there was no denying that look he seldom gave her. So she handed the soda can over to him, and he took a small sip from there, his eyes widening a bit as he took a sip.

Harry was watching them in mild surprise when he saw this, and before they could ask him why, he asked, "You two are sharing that can?"

Aang nodded. "Of course. We're a couple, you know that." And to show him, he and Katara gently kissed each other on the lips.

"Okay, I get it," Harry said, looking away as the two of them broke the kiss. "Now I better get back to cooking this bacon. You two can leave and do whatever."

The Benders nodded and left the kitchen, but not before asking the Boy Who Lived if he needed some help. But Harry politely declined, making them feel even sorrier for him. It wasn't fair that his aunt and uncle had to make him do the cooking for Dudley. Katara resolved to help Harry out whenever she could while they were here.

But before they left right away, Aang let out a loud but not so rude burp. Katara was about to lightly scold him when she too let out a very loud burp, making Aang stare at her in an amazed way. So she covered her mouth nervously and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Aang told her, grinning. "Better in than out, right?"

This made Katara giggle in amusement.

**...**

Finally, the time for dinner had come, and Aang noticed that Harry had done most of the cooking in the family. And even more to his shock, this dinner contained more meat that vegetables. The dinner consisted of steak with sausages, mashed potatoes, and corn. Aang took the last two food items instead of all four together. Katara had seen this and nodded, understanding in her eyes.

However, this earned him some disdain from Uncle Vernon.

"Why did you choose that instead of the steak and sausages?" the big beefy man asked, not sounding very polite.

"I'm a vegetarian," Aang replied politely. "I don't eat meat. At all."

Vernon grumbled something unable to be heard before he muttered, "Ruddy rabbit food."

Aang shared a bewildered look with Katara and Harry, the latter giving him a small shrug. The Avatar saw that Harry had a bit less than the others on his plate, though he still had some food, at least. Katara had about the same except with more sausages than Harry had and more potatoes than Aang had. Aang saw that she was slowly adapting well to the Air Nomad vegetarian diet, though like any other Water Tribe person, she still ate meat.

Dudley was sitting across the table, glowering stupidly at the Benders. He had demanded where his soda went to and blamed Harry for sneaking some out. Aunt Petunia was going to give him a punishment for drinking "Diddy's" drinks before Katara stepped in, saying that she was the one who drank it. So his girlfriend did the punishment for him, which was to wash the dishes before dinner. Wanting to keep his promise and since he had also drunk some, Aang helped her out in washing the dishes.

"So anyways, you're going to the car show in town, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia sniffed snobbishly, drinking her cup of tea with her pinkie finger out. "And what did we tell you about asking questions in this house?"

"But how will he learn if he doesn't ask questions?" Katara interjected, defending Harry. "I'm sure he can ask some questions at school, but why not here?"

Vernon grunted, "We just don't hold for question-asking, that's all."

Aang gave him a weird look. "Really? Why not?"

Petunia glared at him. "We just don't."

_Really? _Aang thought. _But the Air Nomads usually tell us to ask away with stuff. So why not here then?_ That was true, for Air Nomads valued freedom of mind and peace, and restricting one of questions was not a good way to learn.

But before he could speak some more, he felt a disgusting taste of meat enter his open mouth. Feeling it slide down his throat, he felt like he was going to be sick; Monk Gyatso would be disappointed in him for even swallowing meat. Aang quickly got up from the table, feeling his stomach churn very uncomfortably, as he sped towards the stairs. He looked behind him to see Dudley cruelly laughing his head off, a fork in his hand; it was he who threw the meat into his mouth.

And before he ran up the stairs, he heard Katara snap "It's not funny!" and sped up towards the bathroom. Aang was thankful Harry gave them a tour of the house, for he found the bathroom in time and quickly opened the lid for the toilet.

It felt like he was being stabbed in the belly as he threw up whatever he had swallowed. He could not believe he had tasted meat for the first time in his life...and it was awful. But he couldn't get back to thinking of hating meat, for he felt a new lump in his throat and threw that up to. It was very awful.

_Great Spirits help me!_ He wailed silently.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Katara had spoken, standing in the doorway and having been looking for him. Harry was beside her, probably having gone up to see what was up with them. Weakly, Aang rose to his feet and staggered into his girlfriend's arms as she held him close to her. She cleaned his mouth and his face with a rag before he looked up weakly and thankfully into Katara's beautiful face.

"You think you can make it?" Harry piped up, also looking concerned.

"Yeah..." Aang rasped, coughing a bit. "But is your cousin that _stupid_?! He probably listened to me say that I don't eat meat, and he did it anyways!"

Harry nodded, flushing the toilet. "Probably so. And yeah, he's not the brightest tool in the shed. But what he did was wrong."

Katara nodded, her blue eyes blazing with anger towards Dudley. "I agree. Aang, I know I'd hate to look for revenge, but while we stay here, we'll find a way to get back at Dudley. I promise."

Aang nodded before leaning gratefully into her chest, feeling her warmness against his body. It was already getting to be one heck of a stay: first meeting the relatives and now having to taste meat for the first time in his life. He hoped nothing else bad would happen during their stay, or he and Katara would have to leave.

**...**

"'Night, you two."

"'Night, Harry."

Night had fallen over Harry's world, and Aang had slowly recovered from the trauma of tasting meat. The Dursleys had gone out while Harry and the Benders stayed behind to watch a movie called "Night Of The Living Dead". It was only when the car horn beeped (for they had returned) that Aang and Katara had to leave through the back door. After one more good-night, they both went over to where they would sleep at.

Their tents were under the tall oak tree that towered over the house, and the tents were both blue. The outsides were so thick that one could not peek in with light to see what they were up to. When no one else was around to see, the Benders slipped inside the bigger tent to see two beds that looked rather like sleeping bags. Aang wanted to make sure the Dursleys thought they were going to sleep in their own tents, but tonight, they were going to share this one.

"What a day, huh?" Katara asked, shuffling around until she was under the covers. She was wearing some white nightclothes that looked like her swim suit, except that the nightclothes didn't expose her stomach.

"Yeah," Aang yawned, falling down beside her. "What do you think we should do tomorrow?"

His girlfriend shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe go around the neighborhood or something like that." She gave him a smile and rubbed her cheek against his, murmuring, "Good-night, Aang. Love you."

Aang kissed her in return. "Love you too. Good-night."

Katara smiled warmly up at him before laying her head down on a small pillow that came with the tents. Aang followed suit as he pressed his body against her back, making her murmur a bit at feeling this. The soft sound was enough to make him fall asleep quickly, her sweet scent surrounding his brain.

It had been an eventful day.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Well, that was fun, wasn't it? But before we go on, read and review, folks! Those who do will get virtual plush dolls of Kataang. I don't allow flames, but I allow constructive criticism.  
**

**And here are two things I wanna get off my chest. First, I was making a future story that takes place between two sequels of this story. It would be a lemon story, but I decided not to put in on here because of the ratings thing. Should I put it on the adult FanFiction? And second, this FanFic will contain a few OCC moments and a small part of nudity.  
**

**Finally, here's the preview for A Trip To The Zoo.  
**

**Preview: The first full day of the Benders' stay has arrived! Aang and Katara try to learn more about Harry's world while Harry helps them out in return. Then comes the time for Aang and Katara to go with Harry to the zoo and see the new animals of the new world. While there, they learn that Harry has an amazing ability...and a secret to make Katara's blood boil.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. A Trip To The Zoo

**AvatarCat12: Well, here we are again for the newest chapter of Life At The Dursleys! But we're getting through this, aren't we? Hopefully, we can do several chapters before this comes to an end. And after that, we can get back to finishing those other stories I have like Nightfang and Avatar Cat.**

**I gotta give you a warning, though. There WILL be nudity on this chapter, but fortunately, I won't go into graphic stuff about it. How **_**I**_** would see nudity on Rated T FanFics, I would see that as golden sparkles over their private places. I don't think a black bar over it would actually cut it. Just thought I'd give you a warning. If you don't wanna read that part, then skip on ahead to where it says "The two Benders have found".**

**But anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter don't belong to me, and they never will. They belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: The first full day of the Benders' stay has arrived! Aang and Katara try to learn more about Harry's world while Harry helps them out in return. Then comes the time for Aang and Katara to go with Harry to the zoo and see the new animals of the new world. While there, they learn that Harry has an amazing ability...and a secret to make Katara's blood boil.**

**Uploading Date: October 26, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Trip To The Zoo**_

The sun shone through a hole in the tent and shone over Aang's closed eyes. Seeing the light through his eyelids, the Avatar woke up with a big yawn before looking over at Katara. His WaterBending girlfriend was dozing beside him, her face looking serene as she appeared to be having a pleasant dream. Aang had almost forgotten how gorgeous she looked when she slept, seeing her hair turn golden in the dawn light. He bent down a little and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making her mumble a bit.

Hearing a car door slam, Aang looked away from seeing Katara sleep and opened the tent a bit. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were in their car, not looking over at Harry, who was on the front porch and waving a bit to them. Sighing, thinking that they were abandoning him, Aang got up from his small bed and began walking over towards the Boy Who Lived.

"'Morning, Harry!" he called.

"'Morning," Harry called back. "Did you sleep good?"

Aang nodded. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist, making him almost panic until he felt soft lips kiss his cheek. He looked around to see Katara smiling at him, for it was she who had caught him by surprise.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she purred, winking at him. To Harry as she released Aang, she greeted him, "And good morning, Harry."

Harry nodded back, standing up to come over and greet her. "'Morning, Katara. The Dursleys are out for breakfast this morning. So we got some time to do whatever today."

Katara let out a small yawn. "Good. But first, I've been looking forward to having a shower this morning. Aang?" she asked, blushing as she turned to her boyfriend, her blue eyes glimmering. "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

This made both Aang and Harry stare at the WaterBender in amazement...but Aang was the most shocked of the two. Did she actually ask him to shower with her? A flush of red appeared on his cheeks at the chance of seeing her naked. But as if she read his mind, Katara went on, "I don't mean together as in physically. I meant together as in taking turns we can talk to one another through the shower. How does that sound?"

"Well..." Aang looked over to Harry for support, and the raven-haired eleven-year-old gave him a shrug. Deciding that it was now or never, the Avatar finally replied, "...okay."

Katara gave him another wink and a smile as she followed Harry into the house, the sun now rising high into the sky. Aang supposed the morning would go on for a few hours, so the sooner he got the shower done, the sooner he would stop feeling uneasy. Around the neighborhood, a few people were picking up their papers and taking them inside. Others were out and seemed to be trimming their lawns with what appeared to be red machines that ate grass. Seeing that Harry and Katara were inside, Aang leapt into the house.

Harry was leading the Benders up the stairs and pointed out where to find the towels and wash cloths were at along with shampoo and soap. Aang and Katara picked whatever they needed and stepped into the bathroom Aang threw up inside the day before. As usual, it looked so clean and bright that it almost blinded the young Avatar's eyes. Finally, Harry gave a nod before quickly leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

As Aang stared at the clean white shower, Katara said, "I think we should turn around and strip down. That way we won't see each other naked."

"Good idea," he replied.

So Aang turned around quickly and started to get undressed. A shuffling noise informed him that Katara had started stripping down too. As he took off his shirt, he realized that there were no windows so that no one could sneak a peek at them while they showered. Finally, when he was wearing nothing, he was about to turn around when he felt a hand cover his eyes quickly.

"Aang! Keep your eyes closed," Katara added quickly, letting her voice soften. "Anyways, who should go in first?"

Keeping his eyes closed, he replied, "How about you? Ladies first, after all."

He heard a small chuckle as Katara said, "Why, thank you so much, Avatar Aang. I never get to see this civil side of you a lot." And as the beautiful Water Tribe teen gently rubbed his cheek with her hand, she quickly stepped into the shower and turned the water on. When she was in, she called through the screen door, "You can open your eyes now."

So Aang opened his eyes, and he saw through the blurry glass that his girlfriend was now in the shower, shaking her long dark brown hair a bit. He could see her in the nude but in a blurred way for now, but he knew that her body had started to become semi-voluptuous. Checking that the top toilet lid was down, he sat down and began to look around as he heard Katara speak to him.

**(Author's Note: This will switch between them randomly. And I will NOT go into details of their nudity. That's why this FanFic is rated T, for Pete's sake!)**

"So what do you think we should do today?" she asked, letting the water wash over her body.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea," Aang replied honestly with a shrug. "What do YOU think we should do?"

Katara poured some peach-smelling shampoo onto her hair and lathered it down. "Same with you. But you think we should go with Harry into town and do something he would like to do? We can do that until the day we go back home."

Aang looked up, guessing this would be a good experience. "Yeah, I guess we can...like what, for example?"

"I don't know," Katara replied as the suds ran down her naked body. Then she took a bar of soap and rubbed it all over her, going on, "I thought _you_ would ask him, Aang. After all, you're the fun-loving guy."

"Come on!" Aang teased her. "And you're not?"

There was a small huff of indignation as the steam wafted around them, making them feel the warm relief. It was a little bit before his girlfriend countered, "Of course I can be fun! So how about we go to the ice cream place? I've heard Dudley whine about it earlier to his mom, but I think he's had enough, wouldn't you say?"

This made Aang laugh a little. "Yeah. But do you think there's a zoo here in this world like the one in Ba Sing Se? Harry mentioned something like that."

"You mean the zoo you helped rebuild two years ago?" Katara asked, rinsing her body. "...yeah, that could work...oh, what the heck? I guess we can go there."

"Yeah!" Aang cheered, jumping up a bit...before pulling the shower door open by accident. And it was too late to take that action away.

Seeing this, Katara quickly covered her breasts and private area with both hands, blushing a very bright red as she snapped, "Aang! What're you doing?!"

Aang quickly looked away in regret and yelped, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were..."

To his relief, Katara didn't look angry now, but her cheeks were still red as she replied, "I-It's fine, Aang...sorry I snapped. Just knock next time, okay? But what in the name of the spirits made you do that?"

"I was gonna...give you a kiss?" Aang replied weakly and lamely as he turned back around.

"Oh...okay then," Katara said, smiling this time.

She still kept her breasts and private area covered as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. Aang leaned in to the kiss, feeling her wet warm lips and breathing in a new sweet scent that drifted around her. As Katara still kissed him, she stepped out of the shower, pressing her naked and wet body against his and having uncovered herself. But Aang still kept his eyes closed until they broke apart and he closed the door after stepping inside.

Realizing that he still had his head shaved, he picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it down in a rag until it was all soapy. Then he started lathering his body with the soapy rag before looking through the blurry shower door, where he saw Katara stretch a bit before squeezing the water out of her hair and drying herself off. Aang thought of what it would be like to see her do that naked, feeling a certain feeling inside him, but he banished that from his mind at once.

_Stop thinking that, Aang! Don't be a pervert! _he scolded himself.

"Aang? Are you there?" Katara called to him.

"Yeah," he called back. "What's up?"

Katara replied, "Our nightclothes are gone. And our day clothes are down at the laundry room. Should we go down there and check?"

Hearing this, he replied, "...yeah. After I'm done with my shower."

**...**

The two Benders had found their day clothes in their own pile in the laundry room, having to go naked through the house to get there first. After they pulled their clothes back on, they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. It was already eight thirty, and there was plenty to eat: toast, eggs, cereal, and to Aang's horror, meat. Seeing the look on his face, Katara pushed the meat away from him and handed him a cereal bowl instead.

"I didn't want you to be sick like yesterday," his girlfriend explained as he got the cereal poured in. "So I figured this bowl of...bran flakes, was it, Harry?...would have to do."

"Thanks, Katara," Aang told her thankfully before taking a bite. He looked over at their new friend, who was staring down at his toast in thought, and asked, "Hey, Harry. What do you wanna do today?"

Hearing the Avatar speak to him, Harry looked up and replied, "I have no idea. My owl will be coming back shortly; she's been out hunting last night. So what do you think of the name I gave her? Her name is Hedwig."

The Benders thought it over before Aang finally said, "...it's a good name."

Katara nodded, setting down her piece of toast. "Yeah. What does her name mean?"

"I have no idea," Harry told her, taking another bite of his own toast. "So anyways...I've already been to the zoo in June; that's when Dudley's birthday is. But I wouldn't mind going again. Would you like to come along?"

"That's what we were also thinking. But will your aunt or uncle let you?" Katara asked him worryingly. "I've seen the way they snapped at you about asking questions."

"But what if we ask them _outside _the house?" Aang asked, an idea forming into his head. "That way it won't seem wrong for them!"

They stood there for a minute, quietness coming over the house. Aang was just about to regret saying such an idea when he saw Katara and Harry slowly nod at his. Finally, Harry said, "It might be a good idea...so we'll go ahead with your plan."

**...**

So Aang, Katara, and Harry waited until the Dursleys got back before they asked if they could go to the zoo. During that time, Harry showed the Benders more about television and how batteries worked. Aang wondered if he could see the "electricity" by breaking a battery open, but he was stopped in time. When asked why, it was because the stuff inside batteries was toxic, and the electricity was invisible.

Asking the Dursleys was quite easier than they thought. Katara guessed they quickly agreed so that they wouldn't see Harry for the rest of the day. No one spoke much in the car, and she did not know what to say since she had to sit in the front with Aunt Petunia while Aang and Harry sat in the back. And when they were dropped off at the entrance, they were dropped off rather quickly, and the car drove away.

"So all we have to do is pay to get in," Aang guessed curiously.

"Of course you do," Harry told him, making Katara smile a bit. It looked like Harry was being an eleven-year-old teacher to a fun-loving fourteen-year-old Avatar. Anyways, he walked up to the main booth and laid some money out on it, saying, "Three tickets, please."

The woman at the booth said, "Good to go. But where are your parents?"

Katara saw Harry's green eyes look troubled at this, and she could tell he didn't want to bring up the deaths of his parents. So she stepped forth and responded, "They're out of town for the week. My friend here and I are friends of his from the high school around here. We're keeping an eye on him until they get back."

"Oh." Then... "Go right on, then. Enjoy!"

Harry looked confused, but the way he looked at Katara after that, she saw that he looked very grateful. So, making sure Harry was with them, Aang and Katara stepped through the archway and into the zoo.

When they looked to the right, they saw huge gray animals that looked a bit like camelephants, except that they were huge, thicker, and had no hair. Katara marveled at the strength of them as one animal lifted up a log with its trunk (for camelephants also had trunks) and set it to the side. Apparently, Aang was also amazed.

"Wow..." His jaws were opened wide when he saw this. "They're a bit like Appa when it comes to strength! What are they?" he asked confusedly.

"Elephants," Harry replied. "These ones come from Africa."

"Africa?" Katara asked. "Where's that at?"

Harry said, "It's a continent below the continent we live on: Europe. But in Europe, we live in England, which is an island. And there's seven continents in this world."

This made the Benders looked at each other with widened eyes; there was usually a large super-continent in their world: the Earth Kingdom. Then Aang ran off in the other direction, calling, "Check this out!"

Katara rolled her eyes and raced after him, calling, "Aang, wait! You're too fast sometimes!" And in her mind, she prayed, _Spirits give me patience!_

Soon enough, she and Harry found him near gray-&-black animals that looked like a Shirshu, like the one June the bounty hunter rode. But this animal was a far cry from the Shirshu. It was a lot smaller, its nose was very long, and it looked like it was walking on its knuckles. When it got near a tall ant hill, it stuck out a very long tongue and started licking up ants from it. Harry had said that those were anteaters.

"They look like a Shirshu," Katara partly told herself. "So these are..."

Harry replied right away, "Anteaters. You just saw how they live up to their name."

So the three of them started walking around the zoo, seeing many sights like statues and lots of animals. Aang had been excited to see lemurs again in the zoo, but he was even more awed at the variety of lemurs there were. There were even animals that had the horns of the sky bison, and when they heard that they were called bison, Aang and Katara shared strange looks. There were even animals that looked like rabbiroos (kangaroos), armadillo bears (grizzly bears), and even peacocks.

They all ate at the zoo restaurant, where Katara noticed that Harry didn't eat much. She wanted to make sure he had enough to eat, but she didn't want to be nosy about it. So they finished their lunch before going over to see the penguins. But these last animals had beaks and bird-like faces instead of the otter faces they were used to.

"Where I come from, people often ride on penguins for fun," Katara explained to a confused Harry. Recalling when she and Aang first met each other, she went on, "When Sokka and I met Aang for the first time, the first thing he ever asked me was if I wanted to go penguin-sliding with him."

"I remember that," Aang spoke up, listening to the story. "You were also teaching me how to get a penguin to let it play with you."

Harry gazed on at the Benders in awe. "Wow...you sure had some fun when you met."

Katara nodded slightly. "Yeah...so where should we go next?"

Aang chirped right away, "How about the reptile house?"

But for some odd reason, Harry gave the mentioned place a rather worried look, yet Katara did not know why. She did not want to force him to go anywhere in the zoo, but she did want to find out why he felt so uncomfortable. So she walked over to Harry and, like she would always do with Aang, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You look upset," she told him. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"Well...I did have some sort of accident at the reptile house a few months ago," was all Harry said. "But if you two want to go in, then it's fine."

This made the Benders give him concerned looks, for they did not want to leave him out in the open where someone could kidnap him. So Aang said, "Tell you what, Harry. How about we go in there together, and it won't seem so bad?"

So the three of them went off together and into the cool and dark reptile house. Katara could feel Harry sticking very close to her as if he were her own son, though he wasn't. Beside her, Aang was looking around, seeing the different snakes, lizards, and other reptiles in there. Staying true to what her boyfriend suggested, she did not let Harry out of her sight, but she let him look over at the crocodiles, alligators, and other stuff.

Finally, Harry stopped in front of the biggest snake Katara had ever seen. It was so large, green, and thick that it could wrap itself around a Komodo rhino and squeeze it to death. But right now, it wasn't in the mood; in fact, it was already asleep. The sign it had on its tank said _Emerald Tree Python, Brazil._

"Can you make it move?" Aang asked, staring in awe at this reptile. "I'd like to see it slither around that log."

"Maybe, but I don't want to bother it. It looks like it's sleeping," Harry told him.

But just then, as soon as Harry started speaking, the snake rose its head and began nodding. Katara gaped in awe before rasping, "Harry...turn around!"

The python had now leaned forward until it was staring all three of them in the eye with its yellow-golden eyes. It was hissing as it nodded its head towards Harry, who was gaping at it in pure amazement.

"Can...can you hear me as well?" he asked.

"'As well?'" Katara repeated, turning to her young friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry looked away from them and the snake as he said, "What would you say if...if that accident I told you was related to this?" Seeing their stunned looks, he went on, "I didn't know this until I talked to a boa constrictor, but I think snakes can understand me when I talk. I was talking to it until Dudley and his friend Piers came. Dudley pushed me away, but the glass to its exhibit suddenly disappeared, and the constrictor left for Brazil."

A few more stunned looks passed between Aang and Katara as they tried to absorb what they had just heard. They had never met a person before that could communicate that well with animals. Not even Aang, who loved animals very much and liked talking to them, could not communicate with Appa and Momo that way.

Just then, the snake started hissing again.

"What's it saying?" Aang asked in awe.

"It's amused about the story I'm telling you," Harry told him. "It really liked the part when the glass disappeared. I thought Dudley and his friend Piers would fall in."

Katara added, "I wish they did. That would teach them a lesson in hurting you."

Harry gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah. But then Piers mentioned me talking to the snake, so Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard for quite a long while."

But when the word _cupboard _came out of Harry's mouth, Katara felt the same boiling feeling she had in her belly before rise again. He actually had to stay in a cupboard?! How could the Dursleys be so stupid and cruel to lock him inside a cupboard, one that might be too small for a boy like him?!

But just then, she saw Harry gasping, and Katara saw why. The yellow flower that was in the python's exhibit was quickly drying up until all the water was squeezed from it. Even the snake inside looked rather shocked, though they couldn't tell with snakes. Katara looked down at her clenched hand; she recalled with disgust the plant-draining move Hama taught her before she taught her the dark arts of BloodBending.

"Did you just...make that flower die?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah..." Katara sighed. Making sure no one was looking around at them, she gently took Harry's hand and pulled him through the crowd. "Come on. We need to talk about something privately. Aang, come with us."

Aang nodded, and the three of them went out of the reptile house together. Finding a spot near the restrooms where no one could hear them, Katara checked around to see if the coast was clear. When it was, she quickly ushered Harry into the corner of the edge of the building.

Taking a deep breath, she rasped, "Harry..._please_ don't tell me you had to sleep in a cupboard!"

Harry looked down, looking as if he didn't want to answer the question. Finally, he said, "...yes. I did. They often locked me in there if I showed any signs of magic, but it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad!" Katara hissed as she felt her voice rise. "They can't lock you up just because you show them magic! It's sick and inhumane!"

"And besides, you got your own room now," Aang added more calmly, looking around at the people who stopped to hear Katara's voice rise. "How'd you get it?"

"Well..." Harry trailed off again. Then he began, "Well, there are actually four bedrooms in the house: one for my aunt and uncle, one for Dudley, one for my Aunt Marge, and one for when Dudley doesn't have enough toys in his room. So I got the last one."

But apparently to Harry, that was the wrong thing to say, for Katara could feel her fist clench in fury about this. Whoever had left Harry at those...beasts...must be so stupid in not knowing what they were going to do! Right away, a maternal feeling rose up inside her heart, and she felt like taking Harry back home with her and let him live with her, Sokka, and her father, Chief Hakoda. But she didn't speak, for she was trying to calm down on the inside.

_I'll talk to Vernon and Petunia when they get back. They'll _really _get to face the wrath of a master WaterBender!_

Out loud, she took a deep breath and looked over at Harry, her blue eyes gazing into his slightly scared green ones. "I'm sorry I got angry, Harry...it's just...we're going to have to do something about this soon."

"And in the meantime, we can still go around the zoo, right?" Aang added helpfully. "Besides, we haven't seen all the animals yet!"

"Well..." Katara still felt angry about the Dursleys locking Harry in a cupboard just for showing signs of magic. However, she did not want to ruin the trip to the zoo for the others by griping about the Dursleys. So she pulled on a cheerful face and said, "Sure! Why not?"

So Aang sprang on ahead to see the other animals while Katara and Harry followed more slowly, shaking their heads in a quite amused way. The very livid feeling that Katara felt towards the Dursleys had slowly started to fade quickly as they enjoyed themselves. But she was still upset about how Harry's relatives had treated him and, as they watched a lion roam around its area and roar, she rehearsed on what she was going to say.

_I think I'll have some fun with this little chat._

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Well, looks like we're done with this chapter. I've heard some people say that it's kinda weird on how I randomly put Aang and Katara in Harry Potter's world. But to clear this up, I put in the FanFic description that this takes place during the FanFic called Avatar Aang And The Sorcerer's Stone.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who review this chapter will get a virtual penguin plush doll or a mini statue of a snake. No flames are allowed on here EVER; if I see one, it's gonna be used for making S'Mores. I DO allow advice and constructive criticism, any would do. Just don't make it too harsh.**

**Now here's the preview for Confrontation And A Visitor**

**Preview: Just as planned, Katara confronts Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on how they're treating Harry. But will she prepared for what they'll say in return? Meanwhile, Harry gets a nasty surprise visit, so can the Benders help him feel better about the visit? Or will this visitor be a pain in the butt?**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Halloween!**


	3. A Nasty Surprise part 1

**AvatarCat12: Hey, everyone, it's me again. I just thought I'd drop by and upload a new chapter of this FanFic. I'm still trying to write some new chapters for certain stories, but I'll get to it soon. And that includes the Kung Fu Panda FanFic I've made nearly over a year now.  
**

**Anyways, you remember on Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry had stepped on Ripper the bulldog's tail the summer before he went to Hogwarts? Well, this will be explained in this chapter...with a bit of style along with Avatar: The Last AirBender. So you'll get to see some insults, put-downs, and slams thrown at the pig known as Harry's Aunt Marge.**

**And here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling are the proud owners of Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter. Me...I don't own them. I'm just blending their worlds together for your entertainment.**

**Summary: ****Just as planned, Katara confronts Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on how they're treating Harry. But will she prepared for what they'll say in return? Meanwhile, Harry gets a nasty surprise visit, so can the Benders help him feel better about the visit? Or will this visitor be a pain in the butt?**

**Uploading Date: November 17, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Nasty Surprise (part 1)**_

The Dursleys did not come to pick Harry, Aang, and Katara up from the zoo, so they had to get on a bus to get back to the house. A few times, Aang looked around at Katara to see if she was calming down after what Harry told them. But his girlfriend's eyes looked concerned, and he shared the same feelings.

Why would the Dursleys want to keep him locked up in a cupboard? What had he ever done to them to deserve that? But Harry seemed like a good kid; he hadn't done anything bad to the Benders when they arrived at his house. He hadn't even questioned Aang about his vegan diet or of how he and Katara were a couple. But whatever was going on between the young wizard and the Dursleys, Aang knew he and Katara had to do something about it.

Finally, the two of them were dropped off in front of the Dursleys' house at five in the afternoon. As soon as they got off, Harry quickly ran over to the front door without looking at neither Aang nor Katara and went inside. The Benders shared worried looks before following him inside, where they saw Dudley sitting there on the couch, watching something called "boxing" and eating too many sweets.

But when they got inside, they heard Petunia snap, "What took you so long?"

Aang looked over to the side, seeing that she was snapping at Harry. He looked to the side and saw Katara's blue eyes darken with worry.

"We had to take the bus home," Harry replied. "Why didn't you give us some bus money?"

"Don't ask questions here!"

"Ma'am, please."

Katara had stepped forth, looking calm despite what she was feeling earlier. Aang was worried for his girlfriend; he wondered how she would survive talking to a Dursley.

Petunia glared at her through narrowed eyes. "What?"

Katara retorted, "He was just asking why you didn't give him bus money. There's no reason to bite his head off about it."

"Well...he still should have called us," Petunia sniffed.

"But you didn't leave us with any phone money," Harry insisted.

Before Petunia could round on him, Aang spoke up, "Look, we made it back to the house safely, and it's all that matters. Right?"

Harry's aunt gave the Benders a look as if she didn't believe them, and Aang prepared himself for a scolding. Then...she just gave a sniff and headed back into the kitchen, apparently making dinner. Aang knew it would have to be meat for dinner, but he had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat when he smelled the meat. He did not want to spend dinnertime throwing up again thanks to that spirit-forsaken food.

A shuffle of footsteps at the door told him that Harry's uncle Vernon had come back from a place called Grunnings, a place where they made drills. Uneasily recalling how he and his friends had to battle a Fire Nation drill, he and Katara made their way up the stairs and to where Harry had his room. They got to the front of the door, and Aang knocked on it lightly.

"Who's there?"

"It's us," Katara called. "We came to see if you were okay."

The door clicked a bit before Harry opened it, saying, "Well...come on in."

So they made it inside and looked around. Things looked really old in here; Harry sure wasn't lying by saying that Dudley had lots of old stuff in here. There was an old cage that looked like it once held a bird. Lots of unread books sat on awkward shelves; it looked like someone had tried to crush them. An old television set (which they learned was a thing people use to watch other people) had a big old hole through the screen.

_Wow...look at all this junk. _Aang spun around a bit to take a look at all of the room. Over at the other side near the window, there was a cage that he noticed was where Hedwig, Harry's owl, slept. The desk the cage was sitting on was covered in Hogwarts books, and there were papers lying here and there.

"Nice little place you got," Aang remarked, smiling a bit.

But Katara, whose eyes were filled with a mix of worry and anger, hissed from the corner of her mouth, "Aang!"

This made Aang say quickly, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Katara," Harry told her. "It's not much, but it's a bit better than my old cupboard."

"I know," Katara said, but she still looked worried. But before she could say anything else, a loud voice called, "Boy! Come down here! You and your weird friends!"

"Weird?" Aang repeated to the others. "How are we weird?"

Harry replied, "I think he meant you're magic like me. But I don't think he knows about your Bending yet."

Aang chirped, "Well, how about we show them?"

But Katara quickly said, "No. Remember what Dumbledore said in that letter? We can't show the Muggles our Bending."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in awe. "Hagrid was telling me about Dumbledore! Do you know him already?"

"Yes...we did," Katara admitted. "When we met him, he looked like he was filled with so much wisdom and power. And that's from my first thoughts about Aang," she added, giving her Avatar boyfriend a wink.

Aang nodded back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It had been a few days since they had met the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it was good for Harry to have heard about Dumbledore from Hagrid even before they met each other. But Aang pulled himself out of his thoughts; Harry's uncle had called, and they would not want to be late.

So they followed Harry out of his room, Aang allowing Katara to go ahead of him before they headed down. He remembered what his girlfriend had told him about this morning: she had gone down to the laundry room (while naked) to get their day clothes. Fortunately, Harry had heard her say to cover his eyes, so he had not looked at her. But as they reached the bottom stair, Aang found out that it creaked a bit loudly.

When they made it to the living room, they found Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing in front of the television. As usual, they looked grumpy, yet...Aang could see that they also looked a bit worried. Aang even turned to see a door under the staircase to distract himself, but he looked away in time. He supposed this was the cupboard Harry had to sleep in.

"Er...Harry," Vernon began speaking. Aang was surprised to hear him even use Harry's name; usually, he would just call him "boy". Noticing Harry's surprised look, Vernon went on in his usual gruff manner, "We're off to the train station tomorrow morning. Marge will be coming over for a few days."

"What?!" Harry yelped, his green eyes shocked.

"Don't interrupt," Petunia barked quickly. "Now this is what will happen: like before, you are to keep a civil tongue when you speak to Marge when she speaks to you. Understood?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Vernon spoke up, "Second, you are not to mention your abnormality under this roof. Got it?"

"Yes," came the reply.

A shuffling noise from the hall made Aang look around to see Dudley sneering over towards Harry. Seeing his cousin being scolded seemed to entertain him...but not enough for Katara, who had caught him and glared blue daggers at him.

"What're you looking at, Dough Boy?" she snapped, causing him to flee. With a small smirk, she turned to Aang and giggled, "I think Toph's becoming an influence on me."

Aang smiled at her in return.

"Thirdly..." Vernon went on, making Aang and Katara turn around, "...that's where your _friends _come in. Make sure they're on their best behavior too...that means they better not show her what they do in Tibet and Canada."

Harry nodded a bit before his aunt and uncle dismissed him as he headed on up to his room. Watching him go, Aang was about to go upstairs after him until he felt a hand resting on his lean shoulder. Katara was shaking her head a bit, jerking it a bit to the Dursleys as she gave him a concerned look. Right away, Aang realized what this was about.

_I guess she wants to talk with them. Okay then._

"Mind if my friend and I sit down?" Katara asked them politely. When they shrugged, she sat down anyways and went on seriously, "I've wanted to talk with you about your nephew."

"What about him?" Vernon growled.

The WaterBender gave him a small stern look before going on, "I've heard stories about how he's been living here...and how he's lived in a cupboard. For around ten years, I'd like to say. Care to explain that?" she added, her voice becoming a bit soft.

Aang gulped a little when that happened. When Katara's voice became soft when she looked unhappy, you could tell that she would either be sad or become angry. And right now, it looked like she would get angry.

"Well...we moved him up to Dudley's second bedroom, right?" Petunia tried to sniff, but she looked a bit anxious.

But now, Katara's eyes were like chips of ice as she snapped, "You've made Harry sleep in that cupboard but you couldn't give him at least a bedroom?! And your son wanted to use that room just to put all his useless crap in there?!"

This made Aang gasp. He had never heard Katara curse before...but then again, the word "crap" didn't seem that much of a bad word. But now he was afraid she was going to strike them with WaterBending...or worse, use BloodBending on them.

"That room was completely crowded back then!" Vernon snapped, but he did look a bit scared. "And that cupboard was the only place we could find for him! Did we ask to adopt him from those freak parents of his? No!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Katara snarled back, standing up. Before she followed Aang to Harry's room, she pointed two fingers to her eyes and flicked them to Vernon and Petunia, adding indifferently, "Harry should have a good time here before going to Hogwarts, so I'll be watching you from now on. I'm glad we had this talk."

At that, she quickly sped up the room, Aang looking over his shoulder to give the Dursleys an "I-can't-help-you-with-that" shrug. He followed his girlfriend up to Harry's room, where the Boy Who Lived let them in before they could knock. Right when all three of them sat together on the bed, Katara broke the silence.

"Who's Marge?"

"My uncle's sister," Harry groaned. "But I hate her. Her and her old bulldog."

Aang tiled his head to the side. "Why? What's wrong with them? And what's a bulldog?"

Harry explained, "First off, a bulldog's a kind of dog we have here in this world. Second, Marge is a complete nightmare. Anytime she comes over, she gives Dudley a hug and some money to make him even more spoiled. And whenever she sees me, she says that I need harsh treatment to 'improve my character'...and beats me while she's at it."

"WHAT?!" Katara suddenly roared, her eyes wide with shock and anger. "She beat you?! How could she do that to you, Harry?!"

"Katara, calm down," Aang reassured her, trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

But Katara suddenly pulled away, snapping, "Don't you tell me to be calm, Avatar Aang!" To Harry, she snarled, "How could you let the Dursleys trample over you like this?!"

"I was younger...and I couldn't ask for help," Harry replied, looking a bit scared but still looking determined. "And I think you hurt his feelings."

Katara turned around to face Aang...and her anger melted away to guilt and sorrow. Aang, who had been startled by her fierceness, had backed away from her in fear. He did not cry this time, but the yelling from her was enough to make him cower.

"Oh Aang, I'm _so _sorry," she gasped, pulling him into a hug. "I didn't know what got into me..."

"It's...it's fine," Aang murmured back, hugging her in return. "You were just angry, that's all."

When they broke apart, Katara turned back to Harry and said, "I'm also sorry I snapped at you, Harry. How they treat you now is not your fault."

The raven-haired boy replied, "It's fine. I'm used to being yelled at...even though it hurts."

At this, Katara gave him a worried look, making Aang look over at her in the same way. All through the two years they were dating, he never forgot how gentle and beautiful she looked when she looked worried. But still...he felt the same feeling she was. He also felt anger at the Dursleys for how they were getting away with their treatment towards Harry.

_But we shouldn't make a big deal out of it...for now, _Aang decided. _But if they do something else, I don't think anyone could save them from an Avatar and a master WaterBender._

**...**

"I'm off to London to pick Marge up from the station," Vernon told Harry and the Benders gruffly the next morning. "And while I'm away, do not mess the house up in any way or the consequences will be dire. Petunia will keep a sharp eye on you. And BEHAVE."

"We will," Katara promised.

The other two nodded, and Vernon walked out the door, taking a coat and his keys with him. They saw the door slam shut as he walked on over to the car.

But as soon as Vernon was away, Aang saw Dudley fix some sausage at the end of his fork and fling it at him just when he opened his mouth to speak. Remembering what had happened two days ago, he caught the sausage easily (though this made him sick by touching it) and tossed it back to Dudley. However, this caught Petunia's attention.

"If you are done throwing food around like monkeys, then get prepared for the visit," Petunia sniffed haughtily. To Harry, she added, "And do something about your hair!"

Harry nodded and walked on over to the bathroom, Aang and Katara following him. Once there, Aang saw the Boy Who Lived try to comb his messy black hair down with a thick comb. Seeing a small patch of hair growing on his head, he picked up a spare razor, along with some shaving gel, and proceeded to shave away gently to avoid cutting himself. Finally, Katara had picked up another comb and began gracefully brushing her mane of long brown hair. All three had to use the same mirror to see how they looked after getting prepared.

According to Air Nomad custom, AirBenders had to shave their heads to earn their arrow tattoos and show humbleness. The Avatar gave his reflection a small goofy grin before turning to the other two. Katara was giving her own reflection an attractive smile as her glossy hair shone in the bathroom's light before turning to Harry. Harry, however...didn't look well groomed, due to the hair still sticking out.

"What's up with your hair?" Katara asked him politely.

"I don't know," Harry said, trying to brush his hair down to no success. "It's just always like this, that's all."

Aang suggested, "Maybe Katara can help you comb it down a bit. After all..." he added, gently and playfully taking a lock of his girlfriend's hair in his hand. "...she owns the most gorgeous hair in the world."

Katara playfully pulled her hair from his grasp and hit him softly in the face with it, letting him catch the scent of peach shampoo in there. Turning to Harry, the WaterBender took the comb Harry was using and said, "Let's see if there's some hair gel around here."

"I found a bottle of it here," Aang said, pointing to the black bottle on the sink. He was thankful he now knew the clean bathroom well after he had thrown up in here and when he and his Forever Girl took a shower in here.

"Thanks, Aang," Katara said, smiling. "Can you leave it open? There's something I need to do." To Harry, she asked, "You wanna see some real WaterBending?"

Harry shrugged, so Katara flicked her hand once, and despite being a gooey liquid, she was able to summon some from the bottle. Once she had it formed into a small circle, she waved her hand a bit to smooth it over the younger boy's black hair, smoothing it down with success. As a final touch, she swept the liquid among the bangs over his scar so that it wouldn't catch suspicion before she combed the rest down.

Aang smiled as Harry gaped at his reflection. "How is it?"

"I feel..." But at that point, a small piece of hair stood straight up, making him mutter "...stupid."

Katara gave him a kind smile and said, "Let me take care of that." So she raised her right hand, moved her fingers together, and licked three of them before smoothing them over the small tuft of hair. "There you go."

Harry gave her a small halfhearted smile. "It looks a bit better."

But all too soon, the doorbell rang, making a passing Aunt Petunia call "Get the door!"

"Well...Harry sighed. "...let's get this over with."

Aang and Katara followed him out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the main hall. The Benders stood back while Harry gave a sigh, stared at the looming figure appearing behind the glass door, and opened the door. Vernon stepped through it, welcoming a person jovially, but the person that came in made Aang want to hide his and Katara's eyes.

This person was a woman...if you could call her a woman. She looked overweight, even more than an armadillo lion with a bellyful of cubs, and she even looked like she had a mustache. Aang had never seen a woman with a mustache before; he didn't want to be chauvinist, but he thought this looked unnatural. Under one arm, she held a large suitcase which was probably stuffed with clothes, and under the other was a small squat dog with a flat muzzle and a brown-&-white coat.

"Neffy-poo!" the woman roared, her voice sounding stout and deep as she absently threw the suitcase into Harry's arms. "Auntie's here!"

Aang almost felt himself wretch when he heard this voice; it sounded as ugly as this lard ball of a woman. But at once, Dudley came waddling over to this beast and gave her a hug...if Aang could call that a hug. Then, to his slight fury, Dudley had some money in his hand when they broke apart; he knew it was wrong to buy love.

Harry had just started to stagger away with the suitcase when Marge turned to him after greeting Petunia, who had come into the hall. This caused his smoothed-out hair to puff out until it was all messy and untidy again.

"Still here, boy?" the woman growled rudely. When Harry nodded with a painful smile, she barked, "How dare you sneer at me! They don't discipline you enough at school!"

"That wasn't a sneer," Katara suddenly spoke up, stepping forth with a determined look on her face. Aang knew she was going to defend Harry. "He was just trying to smile."

At this, Marge turned to her with a disgust look and growled, "Who are you?"

It was Aang's turn to step forth and say, "My name's Zack, and my friend Mae and I are exchange students from Tibet and Canada respectively. We're friends of Harry's at school."

"We're just with him until we go to school in the fall," Katara finished.

However, the squat-looking dog growled.

"Friends?" Marge sneered, lifting her nose snootily. "Why should he have friends? The little ratty runt should not have any at all!"

Hearing this, Katara calmly retorted, "Everyone has to have friends. Harry's one of them. Didn't YOU have friends when you were little?"

But before a fight could break out, the dog started to growl again, and Katara backed off a bit, eying it with half pity and half disgust. Then Vernon came back, saying, "Would you like to have some tea, Marge? And would Ripper like some?"

Marge replied, "Yes, Vernon, he would. Come, Ripper dear," she told the dog in baby talk.

She set the bulldog down, and Ripper waddled into the kitchen, looking rather like a tortoise with fur than a dog. Aang had always thought that dogs (the ones found in his world) were tall long-legged animals that looked very majestic no matter their looks. He knew that he had to respect all animals, but this dog was looking mighty suspicious.

Katara seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she leaned in close to Aang and whispered, "It's hard for dogs like that to actually BE dogs. I thought he'd look like Gin."

The Avatar nodded. Gin was Katara's dog that Aang got for her for her sixteenth birthday after he got her a rare panda lily flower. He was easily familiar due to his silver tiger-striped pelt, the three long scars on his forehead, and his bushy curly tail. Gin had been an untamed dog before Aang stumbled across him, and he seemed to easily be ready to be Katara's familiar...just like Momo was to Aang; Appa was his animal guide.

They saw Harry struggling to pull the suitcase up the stairs, so Aang and Katara ran up the steps to help him pull it up. Once they put it in the guest room, they went back downstairs to the kitchen. Vernon, Petunia, and Marge were talking while sipping cups of tea while Dudley was snoring loudly on the sofa. Making sure they weren't seen yet, Aang, Katara, and Harry stayed in the living room when they heard Ripper growl.

"Colonel Fubster is still keeping an eye on the dogs," Marge boomed; it seemed that she hardly never boomed. "But only Ripper wants to come along." But noticing Harry, she growled, "Come back from hauling the suitcase up the stairs? Well, bring in my other stuff, little burden!"

"Don't call him that," Aang spoke up. "We can do that."

Marge growled, "No you won't. That boy will carry the stuff in alone or his bottom will get a good thrashing from my brother's belt!"

Quickly, Aang got in between them, looking at her as if saying "Don't you lay a hand on him or you'll get a faceful of wind!"

"Actually, we haul stuff around ourselves where we come from, and we'll do so now," Katara retorted. She turned to the front door and called over her shoulder, "Come on, Zack."

So the Benders went outside and carried the rest of the stuff inside, relieved to see that Marge hadn't continued to pick on Harry. As they all sat down for lunch, Aang did his best to keep himself away from Ripper, who was glaring up at him with those buggy eyes of his. Even a platypus bear would not look at him like that.

But still, he hated to see Harry look depressed when he was near Aunt Marge. And when she spoke about him if she wasn't speaking to him, it was VERY unpleasant.

"It's a shame this boy wasn't disciplined right," Marge sniffed to everyone. To Vernon, she added, "He's going to Stonewall High, correct? Make sure that anytime he gets into trouble, they beat him so hard that he won't sit down for a month! The nerve of burdens like him!"

"He's NOT a burden!"

Aang froze. Katara had finally spoken, standing up and glaring over at Marge with very icy blue eyes. He also remembered how scary she could be whenever she got angry...especially since she had gone to hunt down her mother's killer, Yon Rha. And now...she was going up against one of Harry's relative about how they were treating him.

Marge seemed to swell like a balloon. "What did you say, young lady?" When Katara did not reply, she growled, "If you contradict me one more time, YOUR bottom will be lashed by my brother's belt!"

"Then bring it!" the WaterBender snapped back. Then he heard her say something he never thought she would say: "Bring it, _bitch_!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Cliffhanger! I'm glad we got that chapter done. And about bulldogs, I do NOT hate bulldogs; in fact, they're cool! It's Ripper I don't like even though he's a dog in a fictional series.**

**And I hope you all liked this chapter; if not, then you can add in some parts I can fix, and I'll fix it all up. Plus, about the language on here, I DID warn you on the summary about certain other stuff in this T-rated story. It was like with the blocked nudity on here. But anyways, here are the review thing and the preview for A Nasty Surprise part 2!**

**Remember to read and review, folks! Those of you who do will get a virtual voodoo doll of Harry's Aunt Marge, the kind you can beat up like the Brawling Buddies of the WWE (kinda makes me want one). I do NOT allow flames, but advice and constructive criticism are welcome as long as it's not too harsh.**

**Preview: Will Katara be talked out of picking a fight with Marge about Harry? And how will the Benders survive a few days with her and Ripper around the house?**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Thanksgiving!**


	4. A Nasty Surprise part 2

**AvatarCat12: Here we are, from where we last left off. And I wish I could upload it at a better mood tonight.**

**You see, my ex-girlfriend's dad died, and I attended the sermon there for her. I've never loved her as much as I have tonight. I was there to give her a hug and tell her she has my sympathies. I was there to tell her that I'd be there if she needed someone to talk to. And...I also told her how beautiful she was.**

**On a slight happier note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter do not belong to me. Never. Only Bryke and J.K. Rowling own them respectively. And during this FanFic, some dogs from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin will appear. One more thing is that there'll be a story that came from the American Folklore website, which I don't own.**

**Summary: ****Will Katara be talked out of picking a fight with Marge about Harry? And how will she and Aang survive a few days with her and Ripper around the house?**

**Warning: This chapter will contain a FEW swear words.**

**Uploading Date: November 30, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Nasty Surprise (part 2)**_

As soon as the words escaped from her throat, Katara quickly closed her mouth. She could not believe she actually cursed...at Harry's aunt, no less! She had never said a curse word before in her life...and she felt a bit more powerful in saying this. Beside her, Aang and Harry were gaping at her as if she had transformed into a spirit before them. A small blush came across her cheeks as they continued to do so, thus she turned away.

Petunia and Vernon were gawking at her with a mix of anger and fear, and Dudley was now staring at her with fear. Only Marge looked angry...swelling a bit like a balloon, I may add.

"You...little...slut!" Marge growled, lifting her hand and getting ready to strike her. "I'll teach you to curse people older and wiser than you!"

"No you won't!"

At that, Aang quickly grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her away as Marge's fat hand smacked the air. The WaterBender looked over at her boyfriend and was amazed (and thankful) to see his face looking so stern and powerful. Not to mention that his gray eyes were a bit darker, which showed that he was angry.

"You have no right to threaten my friend like that, nor do you have any right to try and hit her or anyone," the Avatar told her coldly. "Yes, you're older than us...but wiser? Is it _really_ wise to hit someone who corrects you?"

Marge snorted. "Why not? It will make brats like you show adults like us some respect!"

Aang shook his head. "I feel really bad for you. I guess you haven't been loved in your life."

This made Katara turn to look at him in surprise. She had known her boyfriend was a cheerful and free AirBender, but recently, his voice would be cold whenever a really mean person would refuse to change their attitude. This side of him startled her a bit, but she was also proud of him for standing up for others.

Hearing this, Marge raised her hand yet again to strike the Avatar this time. Fortunately, Vernon put a stop to this by hastily saying, "Erm...Marge, would you like to tell us of how you became the prefect in Smeltings?"

"Why yes, Vernon," Marge grunted, turning away from Aang, Katara, and Harry to their relief.

Once they were busy, the three of them helped themselves to whatever snacks there were and went up quickly to Harry's bedroom. Along the way, Ripper had growled at them, but when Aang looked down at him with his arrows glowing temporarily, the bulldog whimpered and slunk away. No one else tried to bother them while they went up to Harry's room, where all three of them laid down on the bed together.

"Is your Aunt Marge always like that?" Katara asked Harry. "Always preaching about how young people need harsh discipline?"

Harry nodded. "Yes...she would even make some crude remarks about my parents...like saying that my dad was a drunk scoundrel and how my mom was a prostitute."

Katara frowned at this. "I don't think they were. I think she's jealous."

"How come?" When the master WaterBender didn't reply, Harry asked them, "How did you get disciplined when you grew up?"

"I wasn't really raised by my parents," Aang replied, looking a bit sad. "I was taken away at an early age for monk training. But the monks...they encouraged us to live free spirits with our own independence, but they also had a way of disciplining."

"How?" Katara asked, laying her head down on his lap.

Aang looked down at her before looking back up. "They didn't strike us at all, but they did make us do some extra chores and apologize to those we have wronged. Even the monks with the least patient of kids didn't ever spank them. At all."

Harry nodded before turning to Katara. "What about you?"

Katara recalled of how she and Sokka got into mischief when they were kids. Recalling how they were disciplined, she said, "Well...when we were younger, my parents were firm yet rational with Sokka and me. They never spanked us, yet we'd get a tap on the wrist if we did something wrong. But one time, when we were five and seven, Sokka unnecessarily disrupted our chief's speech, and he was quite angry. Not only that, but the chief was also our father."

"And did he spank him?" Aang asked.

"That was the only time he ever did," Katara replied, sitting up. "After that, he knew that he had to give him a punishment, but spanking wasn't the answer. So the only punishments we got if we were bad were chores or a tap on the wrist."

Harry gave them a small smile. "So you two have loving parents, huh?"

Aang shook his head. "Not me. I was raised by monks, remember?"

Katara smiled up at him and softly kissed his cheek. "Yes, but they raised you well. That's the important thing." And after she said that, she rubbed her head under his chin until he bent his head down and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have two things to say." Hearing Harry talk to them, they stopped their nuzzling as he said, "First...you kinda remind me of cats when you do that. Second...I think we should go outside. Aunt Marge might come up to give Dudley one of his _gifts_."

So the three of them quickly left the room and downstairs to do whatever.

**...**

Once Katara, Aang, and Harry were out of the house, they had gone over to the park to hang out away from Aunt Marge. Fortunately, there weren't much people there, so Aang and Katara were able to show Harry their Bending without anyone seeing them. Harry had watched them in the arts, his green eyes wide when he watched the air and water blend together. One time, he had even begged to see the Avatar State when it was explained to him.

"Sorry, Harry, but I can't," Aang explained regretfully. "I can only master the Avatar State if I get into any danger...or if the ones I love get in danger," he added, looking at Katara with a mix of a smile and frown on his face.

"Okay," Harry said, getting up from his seat on the bench. "What next?"

"How about this?" Katara asked. "Aang and I used to practice it often."

At that, she raised a sphere of water from the fountain and made it cover her arms until they became tentacles. She lashed them around like rat vipers until they reached the trees and grazed the leaves. Watching this, Aang joined in with her, the four water tentacles entwining with each other until they soon formed one large tentacle. Harry was watching them until they heard a loud voice from behind them.

"Nessie!" the voice called. "Officers! Nessie's in the park!"

Aang turned to the voice and asked, "Nessie? What's a Nessie?"

Harry replied, "It's what they call a monster that's supposedly in Scotland. It's an area just north of England."

So the Benders pulled back their Bending before anyone could see it. But before any of them could move any more, a man in a blue uniform had appeared, a large black-&-tan dog beside him. The dog looked a bit like a wolf and even displayed a bit of a wolf-like manner, black patches over its eyes. Anyways, the man turned to glare sternly and suspiciously at the three of them.

"What's going on here, you three?" he barked. "I've had a park visitor complaining about how the Loch Ness Monster is here in the park. Do you know anything about this?"

Katara and Aang shared an uneasy look at this. They weren't willing to admit that they were Bending, and remembering Dumbledore's letter, they could not show Bending to any Muggle. There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

"We're sorry," Katara spoke up, bowing slightly to the policeman. "We were just having fun with some streamers, and they got out of control. So we won't do it again."

The policeman nodded. "Good. Make sure you don't."

"That's a nice dog you got there," Aang added, pointing to the dog.

"Oh...thank you, but this is my half-brother's dog," the policeman said, patting the dog's head fondly. "John's been raised as a hunting dog, and usually, German Shepherds don't usually hunt. But after my half-brother shot his last bear, he's done police work." He turned away and added, "Just be careful of what you do in this park. I'm off for more patrolling. John! Come!"

He whistled once, and the black-&-tan dog came sprinting after him. For some reason, Katara saw John look over his shoulder back at them before trotting away to rejoin his master. That was the same look Gin had given her when Aang gave him to her on her birthday: calm and cool. It was so strange for this new dog to do the same, but she shrugged it away.

All that mattered, though, was to get back to the house. The sun had already started to set.

**...**

The sound of moving chairs from the house made Katara drowsily lift her head up from Aang's shoulders the next morning. They had been sleeping in the same tent, and luckily, the Dursleys did not see them sharing the tent. But in time, they would come to find out. Now, however, something inside seemed to be bothering her.

It had been a few days since Harry's Aunt Marge had come to visit, and she seemed to try and make Harry as miserable. So to keep him away from her, the Benders had taken walks outside more frequently, but when they got back, the insults began. Whenever Marge would insult Harry's parents while he couldn't hear them, it made Katara feel uncomfortable. That had struck too close to home, for like Harry, her own mother was killed by a monster.

Anyways, Katara sat up, draping a blanket over her body, and looked back down at her AirBending boyfriend. "I'll be back soon," she murmured softly to him. Blushing, she bent her head down and kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving.

From the sounds of it, one of the adults in the house seemed to be drunk. And from the loud booms of said voice, it sounded like the monstrosity of Harry's Aunt Marge.

"If you misbehave, you have to feel the hard wrath of the hand!" she was booming, making Katara snarl at those words. "Ninety-nine lashes to the bottom!"

This was enough for Katara to hear. She went inside to see a broken vase on the ground and Aunt Marge towering over a slightly trembling Harry. Ripper was holding on to his pants leg to keep him from fleeing. Not bothering with a "good morning", the Water Tribe girl stalked over and, when the arm came down, thrust out her arm to block the blow. The lash from the arm was almost enough to break her arm, but she bore it hard until she tossed the obese woman back.

"What in the name of the moon spirit are you doing to him?!" she hissed from the pain in her arm and anger at her.

Marge snorted. "Fuck off, you little whore! This does not concern you!"

Katara looked around back at Harry before looking back with her icy blue glare. "When a person with a snooty voice tells me to fuck off, it DOES concern me, _whore_."

Once again, she closed her mouth quickly, cursing herself for what she had just said. When would she stop with the cursing and go more to talking? This was the second time she had ever cursed at someone, and she didn't want this to go all wrong. So, when Marge raised her hand to slap her, she seized the chance.

"Wait!" she cried, and the ugly woman stopped. "Let's make a deal. If you don't harm or harass Harry for until you go back, then you won't face the wrath of me and my friend. That goes for your dog too."

"What can you two do to hurt me?" the obese woman sneered. Then... "All right. I don't like making bargains, but...all right."

Katara snorted at this, not wanting to believe this. But all she said was, "Okay. Come on, Harry," she told the awestruck boy. "Let's go wake Aang up and get some breakfast."

Marge was just about to retort when Katara fixed her piggy little eyes with her stunning and icy blue eyes, as if to warn her not to make a sound. Behind her, Harry got up and quickly followed her back outside to the tents. Outside, the sun was slightly rising into the sky, announcing the height of its summer heat.

Once they got to the tents, Katara and Harry had tried to wake Aang up, but all he muttered was "Just three more hours, Gyatso...", making them smile. So after plans were set out, Harry had gotten some apple butter from inside and put a dab of it on his cheek. Then Katara got to her knees, leaned over Aang, and gently licked the apple butter off of there. She had just licked his cheek again when she felt his mouth covering hers and turning into a kiss.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Aang rasped gently as they broke away.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie," Katara murmured back. "I figured you needed a bit of breakfast in bed before the real thing."

"Morning, Aang," Harry said. He was holding the jar of apple butter in one hand as he went on, "And Katara...you were a bit like a dog when you licked his cheek."

Katara turned to smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry...you should see my dog, Gin. He likes to lick people he knows a lot." Standing up, she said, "I feel like taking a shower before breakfast, though. You mind if I go on ahead, you two?"

Aang shook his head. "Not at all."

Harry nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Katara replied, picking up her next set of day clothes and going into the house.

Fortunately, no one had used the bathroom yet, not even Dudley, though he had eaten a LOT of breakfast. Once the young WaterBender got all she needed for the shower, she turned the shower water on until it was warm, stripped off her nightclothes, and stepped into the falling cascade. The water running down her naked mocha-skinned body was enough to cool her down, but her mind was still burning with a powerful question.

_Why does Harry's Aunt Marge pick on him all the time? _Katara thought as she scrubbed some shampoo into her hair. _I mean, seriously. It's wrong to pick on a child like that._

She gave herself a small frown and went on with thinking, rinsing her hair and throwing it back. It was a good thing she locked the door, for she heard a knocking on the door and a gruff voice from behind it.

"Whoever's in the shower, hurry up!" It was Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Someone else will need to use the bathroom!"

"I'll be out soon!" Katara called, finishing lathering her body with soap. Then after that, she stepped back under the shower and let the water wash over her, the warmness feeling like when Aang would hold her close to him.

Once she was done, she turned the water off, got out and dried herself, and put on her day clothes as quick as she could. Katara was still thinking about how to help Harry against Marge as she picked up her stuff and went out of the bathroom, passing Uncle Vernon. The big man stared after her as if she was a cat that walked past its owner without greeting him, but he snorted and went into the bathroom.

When she came down to the living room, Katara found Aang trying to play with Ripper, making her smile. _He may be a fully-realized Avatar, but he sure acts like a kid when he's around animals, _she thought fondly to herself. And even though Ripper growled and kept turning away, the old and evil-tempered bulldog refused to bite.

But then...it happened.

Harry had come out from the kitchen, supposedly going to show Aang something when he accidentally stepped on Ripper's tail. The bulldog gave a yelp before spinning around and grabbing onto his shoe with his teeth. The sudden attack made Harry yelp and manage to shake him off before running off. Ripper began barking angrily and waddled quickly after him. Seeing this, Aang and Katara shared a look before running off after them and outside.

When they got there, Harry had just started to climb up the tree that towered over the tents the Benders slept in. Ripper was at the bottom of the tree, grunting and growling angrily as he tried to unsuccessfully climb up after him. Harry was in danger from being mauled by a bulldog, and this was far too much to care.

She recalled how Gin would misbehave, and she would give a firm command to stop. So she stepped forth and barked, "Ripper! Stop bothering Harry!"

"Rrrr..." Ripper glared up at her quickly before turning back around.

"Come on, boy!" Aang had come over and tried to call the dog over. "You wanna get a treat? You want one?"

Ripper growled at him too.

"Leave Ripper alone!" Aunt Marge had waddled over to them and scooped up Ripper. She glared up at Harry and put him down, saying, "Keep that disgusting boy up there until midnight!"

"What?!" Katara's patience with this woman had finally worn out. She turned her gaze away from Harry and glared at Marge, spitting, "Who do you think you are, forcing a boy up a tree and keeping him there? You're abusing him and breaking your promise!"

Marge grunted, "What? A little abuse doesn't hurt! If his parents haven't had pampered him, then he wouldn't be like this!"

Katara snapped, "His parents are DEAD! Remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Marge growled, puffing out her chest. "And good riddance to the both of them, I say!"

SMACK!

This was how Katara responded to Marge saying such cruel things, by slapping her hard across the face. But the extra fat on the latter's face made her hand ache after she did this, making her groan in mild pain. However, as if that wasn't enough, Marge quickly slapped a big hand across her face and kicked her in the stomach until she fell to the ground.

"How...how DARE you..." Katara choked, tasting blood in her mouth. "How DARE you have the nerve...to support abuse. What kind of...monster are you?"

"A bad one," Aang spoke up, a serious look on his face now. He stepped in between his Forever Girl and Marge, glaring sternly at the latter. "Take one step forth and I'll let you have it. If you hurt her or Harry ever again, you better watch out or-"

Marge just sneered at the young monk. "Or what? No one will help either of you."

"You think so?"

It was the police officer from the day before with the same German Shepherd dog. Another man was beside him, all dressed in camouflage hunting gear and a gun straddled on his back. When Harry climbed down from the tree, Ripper began to growl, but a snarl from the shepherd dog made him back away.

The man with the hunting gear asked, "Really? You want to make a scene and abuse two teens and a kid like this? How low can you go?"

"You are not in charge of me!" Marge barked. She then pointed to Katara and snapped, "Get her, Ripper! Teach her a lesson!"

As Ripper came forth, panting and drooling, the hunter cried, "Sic 'em, John!"

Quickly, the German Shepherd moved from his master's side and intercepted the bulldog in midair, throwing him down to the ground. Katara looked up in time, blood dripping from her mouth, as the two dogs battled it out. When they leapt back, John's face was covered in bloody scratched while one of Ripper's ears was almost torn clean off. It was clear that John was more of the victor when he pinned Ripper down with one paw, his fangs bared into a snarl and his ears pinned back against his head.

"You beast!" Marge roared in fury, pointing a fat finger at John. To his owners, she bellowed, "I'll get the belt and beat his snout for this!"

"You will not," the hunter said. "Now you either leave these kids alone or John will have to restrain you too." Turning to his half-brother, he asked, "Right, Carl?"

"Right, Bill," the man named Carl replied, shaking his hand. After Marge picked up Ripper and went back into the house, he said, "Anyways, I better head to the airport soon. The plane back to America will be here in a few hours. Please take care of John while I'm gone."

Aang helped Katara up and bowed to them, saying, "Thank you both. You and your dog."

Bill smiled. "No problem, young'uns. Glad to help you and the kid with the glasses." To Carl, he said, "I'll take you to the airport. Come on."

They walked over to the car they had arrived in and got buckled up. As soon as John leapt into the car after them, they went away. When the car sped away, Aang and Katara saw the German shepherd staring at them from the back window, his brown eyes glittering. Katara wiped the blood away from her mouth with her sleeve, wondering if Gin would have done the same for her. But she shook the thought away for now.

_Gin's lived with me for six months. Let's give him some more time._

**...**

Finally, a few hours later, Harry's Aunt Marge had left the house with Ripper, complaining about how "the brat's friends" had attacked Ripper. She also said some rather rude things to them before Vernon ushered his sister away to avoid an argument. Katara was glad to see that Marge was gone; without her, Harry could feel good again...if the Dursleys didn't break him down first.

The three of them had eaten dinner with no mishaps with the Dursleys before they got up and left the house. Harry had asked if he could spend the night in one of the tents outside, and they let him. Since Katara and Aang were sharing the same tent, Harry could have the other one, which was an inch shorter than the other one. But for now...they were listening to the scary stories he had heard of in school. This story Harry was telling was one about a vampire hermit in a village.

"Just before the monster could pounce, warriors burst through the gates of the village chasing the skeleton away. They swung their torches, and the skeleton retreated farther into the woods. The warriors chased it back to the hermit's house and set fire to the cabin. As the flames lit up the house, a terrible howling and roaring came from the loft, and the vampire hermit fled into the woods in the form of a rabbit, never again to plague the young woman or her daughter."

Katara snuggled closer to Aang, grateful for his soft nature and sweet warmness. "That sounds pretty scary. I'd hate to face a creature like that."

"Me too," Aang replied, hugging her closer to him. After some more silence, he asked, "So what time is it, Harry?"

"Around eleven o'clock," the Boy Who Lived said, looking down at a watch on his arm. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"How about swimming?" Katara asked. It had been a while since she had gone for a swim...and she hoped Harry enjoyed swimming as much as she did.

Harry looked away. "I...can't swim well."

Seeing the look on his face, Aang said, "We'll teach you. Katara and I together can do it." He stood up and almost stepped out of the tent, saying, "I'm off to bed. Good night, Harry."

"You too." This was ended by a yawn.

Katara murmured the same thing before following Aang into their tent, where he was lying in a sleeping sack and waiting for her. With one more kiss of the night, she laid down beside him and snuggled up close to him, their body heat being shared and warming them on this cool night. Marge had finally been driven away for now, and the visit could go on well.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. If there's anything that needs a bit of changing here, just send me either a review or private message. That's part of the advice and constructive criticism as help.**

**One more thing: recently, lemons being added onto FanFiction had been limited, yet some are still appearing. And I've decided this...I'm going to add one of my own on there. Unlike the other lemon I tried, this one will have several chapters and not be a crossover.**

**Well anyways, here's the review thing and the preview for The Swimming Lessons. Those who read and review this chapter will get virtual plush dolls of John, who was also from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. I've explained the constructive criticism and advice thing already, so...I don't allow flames.**

**Preview: Harry, Aang, and Katara decide to go swimming at the local pool and relax from Dudley picking on his cousin. When Harry reveals he can't swim, can Aang and Katara help him learn how, or will he be in deep trouble. One more thing: sexiness on the next chapter, folks.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Swimming Lessons

**AvatarCat12: Hey everyone! Since we're all still here in 2012 and (obviously) the world has NOT come to an end, it's time to upload a new chapter! It's time to celebrate us all still being alive!**

**Plus, I know Harry Potter first takes place in 1991, so remember this when you see Walking With Dinosaurs in the chapter. I know it came out in 1999, but let's just pretend that it already came out. And if I didn't tell you already, dinosaurs are one of my favorite animals. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks! I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Harry Potter. They both belong to Bryke (Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and J.K. Rowling respectively. And there's gonna be Fanservice on this chapter; thank God for the TV Tropes website (which I don't own)!**

**Summary: ****Harry, Aang, and Katara decide to go swimming at the local pool and relax from Dudley picking on his cousin. When Harry reveals he can't swim, can Aang and Katara help him learn how, or will he be in deep trouble. One more thing: sexiness on the next chapter, folks.**

**Uploading Date: December 30, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Swimming Lessons**_

"Hey Harry. Would you like to go swimming today?"

Aang and Katara had come into the house when Harry's relatives went out again, already having eaten breakfast and taken a shower. Now all three of them were sitting on the couch, watching a show about animals that lived long before humans. They were called dinosaurs, and there were many of them on Earth in Harry's world at the time. Right now, they were watching the part where the Utahraptor were hunting the Iguanodon.

But when Aang heard the strange distressed noises of the doomed Iguanodon, he hid his eyes with his hands. He knew hunting was natural for a predator, but this was still too much to see. When he opened his eyes, the worst was over...but the devouring of meat had started.

"At least the worst is over," Harry reminded him. To Katara, he said, "I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

The WaterBender replied, "I was asking if you wanted to go swimming."

Harry looked up at the clock above the T.V.; it appeared to be nine o'clock. So he turned back around and said, "Well...the local pool opens at ten, but I guess we can."

"Good," Katara told him, smiling. "Make sure you get your swimming stuff together, and we can leave in an hour. And one more thing...do they allow drinks at the pool?"

"I think so. Why?"

Aang spoke up, "We got some money when we pretended to be performing magicians to amaze the Muggles. And by not telling them that we're Benders didn't make us break the promise to Dumbledore," he added, giving Katara a sly smile.

Katara patted his shaved head playfully and retorted, "Glad to see Sokka's slyness has rubbed off on you, Aang."

"I don't think so," Aang joked back.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Harry suddenly asked. But then he looked a bit uneasy, for he had interrupted them.

"We were saying that we can stop somewhere for a drink to take to the pool," Katara explained. "Besides, we don't want Dudley complaining again, now do we?"

Aang shook his head. "Not at all. I'm surprised he hadn't thrown more meat at my mouth now. Besides, what happened to make him stop?"

"Let's just say...he thought a ghost possessed his drink last night," Katara replied with a sly smile on her face.

"But what about Dumbledore's letter?" Aang asked her, though he was still smiling at what she had done.

But they didn't listen, for they had walked off to find some stuff for the pool. Aang rolled his dark gray eyes, yet he didn't argue as he set off after them to also get ready. He wanted to pick a towel that reminded him of his nation, so he picked out an orange one while Katara picked up a light blue one. Once they got their towels and the sunscreen together, the Benders went outside to pick up their swim suits and change into them.

Aang had changed into the orange-&-yellow swim shorts he had gotten used to swimming in. Next to him, Katara had come out of the tent, wearing her usual white swimsuit that exposed her slender belly. He felt himself go red in the cheeks when he saw her like this, but then again, he had always done this when he saw her in her swimsuit. Before he could stare on some more at her beauty, though, Harry had come outside to meet up with them. He was wearing dark brown swim shorts, which seemed to contrast his bright green eyes.

"So you all ready to go?" Harry asked.

Aang nodded. "Yep!"

"Ready when you are," Katara added. "But first...we need some sunscreen on. I've heard it can help protect your skin."

So the Benders managed to get some of the sunscreen on Harry and rubbed it in good before doing it for each other. Aang had felt his cheeks burn when he rubbed the sunscreen on his girlfriend's stomach, even going around her navel before she started with him. Then they made sure a key was under the welcome mat and locked the door, making sure they didn't need anything else. Once they were all prepared, they stepped out of the clean front yard and headed east towards the pool.

Not many people were outside at the moment; some were mowing their lawns, but other than that, nothing much. Aang, Katara, and Harry remembered to stay on the sidewalk to avoid getting hit by cars or kids riding their machines called bicycles. They also heard plenty of birds outside, singing to their mates or gathering stuff for their nests. Aang could not wait to go swimming already, for it had been two months since he and his friends had been swimming. Wanting to swim with Katara and Harry made him keep up the pace.

They stopped at the nearby market and got their drinks. Thanks to having tasted some sodas, Aang had picked out a soda bottle called "Coca Cola". Katara had gotten the same thing, and Harry only got water. Once they paid for their drinks, the threesome continued on their way to the pool. And finally...they had arrived at the neighborhood pool, behind a white gate that looked like something around the bathhouses in Omashu.

"Wow..." Aang said in awe. The pool was clear and blue, no bits of debris on the surface. There were also lounge chairs and small tables around the pool. "This is one of the best pools I've seen in my life so far."

"Yeah..." Katara replied, taking off her towel and laying it on a lounge chair. Aang tried not to blush when he saw her like this, but she had jumped into the water right away. She came back to the surface, shaking the water out of her hair and saying, "Come on in! The water's great!"

So Aang set his towel down next to hers and joined her in the pool. Opening his eyes in the water, he could see her swim around him, graceful as an otter dolphin. He twirled around her too as they floated up to the surface, laughing in merriment. This was what they needed: a good swim to bring out their playful side. But when they looked back, they could see a certain someone who had not joined them.

Harry was still near the lounge chairs, looking uncertain about what to do. Seeing this, Aang and Katara pulled themselves out of the pool, eying him with confusion and concern. When Harry looked up at them, he looked away a bit and did not meet their eyes.

Aang looked down at him, asking gently, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I...don't swim," Harry muttered.

"Why not?" Katara asked, joining up with them.

Harry looked to the side, looking a bit embarrassed. "I never got any swimming lessons. In fact, this is my first time at a pool."

The Benders shared concerned looks at this. How come the Dursleys did not teach Harry how to swim? Did they want him to drown one day? Aang knew that Katara had been able to swim since she was little despite living in a land of ice and snow. And as if she could read his mind, his Water Tribe girlfriend said the one thing he was thinking about.

"How about I teach you how to swim?" she asked Harry. "You won't be able to drown if you can swim. So how about it?"

"...maybe..." Harry looked back at them, his green eyes reflecting the sunlight. "I guess we can."

Katara gave him a warm smile. "All right. Just follow me to the pool."

So she jumped into the shallow end of the pool, watching as Harry made his way over there and stood at the edge. It looked like he was afraid to jump, but thankfully, Katara was standing in the shallow water, holding her arms out to catch him. Finally, Harry jumped off the edge and landed right in her arms while Aang sat at the edge, kicking at the water with his feet. When Harry landed in Katara's arms, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

"Okay...the first thing you have to do is to let go of my neck," Katara told him. When Harry did, she held him up by the stomach and said, "Good. Second, paddle with your hands and feet. Not too much now."

She held him up until his shoulder grazed under her breasts, but Aang could tell he was trying to get the swimming right. Harry began paddling a bit, using his arms in a motion like a turtle seal while his back legs kicked out. To be sure he could get the hang of it, Katara used WaterBending to keep him afloat while he paddled. Aang jumped in to help them out, sidling up next to Katara until they both held him up.

Then Katara said, "Okay, now I'm going to let you go. And when I do, do the paddling I taught you. Okay?"

"Right," Harry said. So Katara let him go and swam a distance away.

At first, Harry had some trouble trying to stay afloat, so Aang swam forth to keep him afloat with his own AirBending. He had a bit more luck than the last one, but he couldn't paddle properly, so Katara had to swim over and reteach him the skills. Finally, on the third try, he got it right, swimming around the Benders and cheering about getting it right. Aang and Katara praised him for this, making Aang realize that he must not have had good praises in a very long while.

Finally, Harry stopped and coughed out some water. "Is it okay if we stop for now?" he panted. "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Sure," Aang told him. To Katara, he asked in the same tone as Harry, "Can we?"

Katara rolled her blue eyes playfully. "Of course we can."

At this, they went back to the side of the pool and pulled themselves out of there. Aang used some AirBending to blow the water off of him while Harry had to shake the water out of his thick black hair. Katara got out after them, throwing back her hair to get the water out before walking over to a lounge chair, laying down on it. The boys joined her in the lounge chairs, Aang turning to see his girlfriend stretched out on her chair, her figure glowing in the sunlight.

"So what'd you think of swimming, Harry?" Katara asked said boy.

"It's good," Harry told her. "You think we might be able to swim at Hogwarts?"

Aang joined in, "Maybe. If they have a pool or a lake, we can do that. That, and we can even try to practice our WaterBending."

Katara shrugged and smiled. "I don't see why not."

But as they stopped to take a sip from their drinks, they heard wolf whistling and a male voice call "Hey love! You looking fine today!"

They looked up to see three tall teenage boys staring at Katara with some kind of perverted look in their eyes. Aang did not like that look at all, for he had seen the same look on his female fans' faces whenever they saw him. Some time ago, they had attacked Katara for being with him, but Aang put them down faster than Appa unloading everyone's belongings.

One of these teens (a red-haired boy) moseyed up to Katara and said, "Hey, love. Wanna go get a pint at the pub?"

"Um...no," Katara told him, looking a bit disturbed. "I'm busy."

"Come on!" the teen persisted. "Ditch weird kid and baldy for a pint!"

Katara glared at him now. "I said no. And 'Baldy' is my boyfriend."

The teen looked at her as if he didn't believe her. But then he asked, "What about the runt? Is he your kid?"

"No," Aang replied this time. "He looks nothing like us. He's a friend."

"Really?" The red-haired boy then stalked towards Katara as if she was a rabbit and he was a raven eagle waiting to attack. "Well anyways, you still wanna drink?"

"No," Katara added with irritation.

The teen glared her in the eye now. "Now listen here, miss. You either drink with us right now or else you'll be getting a slap on the face."

Aang wanted to say something else back at him, feeling irritated at what this boy just said. There was no way he was going to let anyone insult or threaten anyone he loved and get away with it. So he picked up his staff and held it out in between them.

Watching the teen glare at him, he said, "Don't you DARE threaten her like that ever again. This is just a warning for now. Leave us alone..._now._"

"Yeah!" one of the other boys, who was standing nearby, protested. He looked very disgusted as he went on, "That was wrong! Come on, mate, you heard him! Let her alone!"

"Rrr..." The red-haired teen looked like he was going to whirl around at Katara and slap her across the face. But thanks to the Benders, he decided to not attack and said, "Fine...fine. But you better not mess with me next time!"

He stalked away from them, glaring at them over his shoulder. As he left, he heard one of the other boys hiss "You're not supposed to say that to any girl, Will! Just say they're lovely and just talk it out!"

The boy called Will griped, "I thought she'd like it!"

"Well, you blew it," another boy said. "You gotta work on your compliments some more."

As luck would have it, their voices were a bit far away before the three of them went back into the pool. Harry still needed help with swimming, so Katara helped him out some more. She taught him all the basic swimming skills she learned when she was little, and he was starting to get the hang of it. However, at one point, he had momentarily forgotten a swimming skill and held on to Katara, accidentally scrabbling at her bra and unhooking it. Thankfully, she had the patience of a wise woman, so she forgave an apologetic Harry even though she had to cover her breasts. There were no other people to see this, but Aang and Harry were still uncomfortable about this.

After more swimming, Aang, Katara, and Harry went back to the beach chairs, laid down in them, and talked about some more stuff. They added in their drinks, and they had a good time talking about plenty of stuff. Aang knew they could not pamper Harry since the latter wasn't their son, but he and Katara could help him be happy until Hogwarts. Besides, since it was a Sunday, there were no other people here; it was just the three of them.

Soon, the sun began to slowly go down, and it was three in the afternoon. Aang was resting near the pool on a lounge chair when he saw Katara and Harry swimming over towards him. By the way Harry was swimming as well as her, the tutorial must have worked on him after all.

"I'm going with Harry to the showers to rinse off," Katara called to Aang, getting out of the pool after Harry. "You wanna come with us, or are you staying here?"

"I'll stay here," Aang said, kissing her cheek as she got to him. "See you in a few minutes."

Katara nodded and began following Harry around the side of the pool building, stopping at the entrance and looking back. Noticing how Aang was looking after her, she gave him a smile and leaned against the wall with one hand on it, her blue eyes shining. And to top it off, she gave him a seductive wink, moved her arm around her, and slapped her behind before walking off.

While he watched her walk off, Aang felt his jaw drop slightly at what she did before closing his mouth again. He had never seen Katara do that for him before...but he felt his heart race when he saw her do that. It made him feel a bit aroused, but he didn't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Still...he thought she looked stunning when she did that. He wondered when she would do this again.

**...**

Walking home from the pool, Harry looked around at the two Benders walking next to him, admiring their personalities. He had never had any friends before he got his Hogwarts letter, but these two...they were more like a truer aunt and uncle to him than his real aunt and uncle. The young raven-haired boy looked to the left and right to study them some more.

Aang had seemed like a friendly soul, and his lean yet strong frame. He seemed a bit like either an older brother or a slightly older uncle rather than a real friend. The Avatar seemed a bit frisky for someone his age, but Harry guessed that it was the way these "Air Nomads" had raised him. In other words, he had a free spirit.

Katara, meanwhile, was like a kindly aunt to him, much kindlier than Aunt Petunia. Whenever he was upset about them being a bit mean with him, the WaterBender was always there for him. Plus, she had even tried to comb his hair down and even get him to eat a bit more to keep him from going hungry.

Not only was she kind and motherly, but she was also very beautiful. She didn't look like any of the movie models that openly posed in strange poses, but Katara was different. She didn't need any makeup or be extremely curvy, for she was attractive as being herself from her bright blue eyes to her tanned skin and even to her semi-voluptuous figure. Aang was very lucky to have had met a girl like her.

"So how'd you like swimming?" Aang's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts to face the smiling Avatar. "Great, isn't it?"

"Um...yeah," Harry replied, nodding a bit. "It was nice."

Katara gave him a smile. "Good. So how about we pick something up from the market to eat? You must be starving!"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Aang nodded. "Me too. And Katara..." His face was flushing red when he looked at her. "Why'd you do what you did at the pool?"

"Did what? You mean this?" Making Harry turn around, she turned her back to the Avatar and gave her rear another slap, still smiling.

"Yeah." And before Aang could help himself, he reached over and gently smacked her behind.

That made Katara yelp "Hey!" before turning back and giving him a mock glare. Without waiting for a reply, she said, "So you wanna play rough, huh? Well, I'll give you rough!"

So she pounced forth and started tickling him hard, making him giggle and squirm while Harry turned back around. The AirBender was laughing and trying to fondly push her away, but Katara was not holding back, though her smile was sly and crafty. Harry watched on as Aang suddenly resisted the tickling and started tickling her back, making her laugh too. Those two sure did have a good relationship...and showed it too.

"Stop!" Katara was laughing as Aang tickled her on her sides. "Please...! Stop!"

Aang nodded but said, "Say 'I give.'"

Katara laughed, "Okay, okay! I give!"

So with a smile, Aang let her go before they kissed. Harry led the group on towards the market, waiting until they caught up with him. These two were not his parents, but he supposed that if he did remember them, then Aang and Katara would be like them. And he did not remember what his parents looked like, for the Dursleys had no pictures of them in the house...but he guessed they looked like Aang and Katara.

Maybe one day...if he could get a hold of his parents' pictures...he would show them.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: I hope you all liked this chapter! If there's anything you think is wrong with this chapter (like if it's rushed or anything), let me know with a private message. But if you all liked it, then it's great!**

**Plus, you'll see more of why this chapter is Rated T. And what Katara did on here...that got me a bit...you know. I've always wondered what it would be like to see her do something like this...but this is the second I've written this part. For the first, please read Kataang Island Adventures. So anyways, here's the review thing and the preview for the next chapter called New Visitor.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who do will get virtual drinks of their choice along with a candy or cookie of their choice. I do NOT allow flames or they'll get dumped into the local pool, but I allow advice and constructive criticism.**

**Preview: Aang and Katara get to show Harry another lesson in Bending, but there's a surprise here. Someone from the Avatar world comes over to see them! Will all three of them try and keep this person cool and disguised in Harry's world? And is this person staying for the summer or not?**

**See ya next time! And have a Happy New Year!**


	6. Epilogue: The Last Stay

**AvatarCat13: Hey, everyone! And welcome to the epilogue of Life At The Dursleys! Before I go on, though, here's why I called this chapter the epilogue.**

**To let you know, this is about as far as I'm gonna get. I know, I know...I was gonna include a chapter about a friend of theirs coming into this world...but I've run out of ideas for this story. I'm really sorry I didn't get to keep this story going, but there comes a time when a story just has to end right there and then.**

**So anyways, here's the disclaimer and the summary of the epilogue and final chapter of Life At The Dursleys: Aang And Katara's Story.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter. Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling own them.**

**Summary: This takes place at the end of the fifth chapter of Avatar Aang And The Sorcerer's Stone. 'Nuff said.**

**Finishing Date: March 9, 2013**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**...**

_**Epilogue: The Last Day**_

Aang and Katara had stayed true to their word and waited for one month until it was the day before they go to Hogwarts. Their stay there was quite pleasant if not boring and quite strange while they learned about this new world. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't snapped at them or forced them to do anything possibly out of fear and xenophobia. But they didn't seem to have any problem with snapping at Harry about something or forcing him to do chores.

_This is_ weird, Aang thought as he woke up in the tent, Katara dozing beside him. He knew that General Iroh, once a general of the Fire Nation army, was a good uncle to Zuko. He had always looked on the bright side of things, always admitted he wasn't always perfect, and encouraged Zuko to be the best man he could be. But these darn people...and that fat cousin of his! He had hoped he would never meet people like this...but he did.

_I wish we could help Harry some more_, Aang thought, sitting up. _But our month here is nearly over._ Taking out the letter he received from Sokka the other day, he looked at it and sighed, _I better walk it out._

Stretching for a few seconds, he carefully began getting up.

"Aang?" Katara's drowsy voice made him turn to see her looking up at him. Her blue eyes were tired yet filled with concern as she asked while yawning, "Where...where are you going?"

Aang smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning to you too, Katara. I just need some fresh air, so I'm taking a walk. Like Gyatso said, fresh air is the best medicine!"

Katara laughed softly as she rubbed her cheek against his. "All right. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

And with one last kiss of the morning, he got up and left the tent.

It was a bright sunny day. The thirteen-year-old Avatar walked down Privet Drive and watched once again as some people came out to "mow their lawns." He never understood why several of these people were so edgy about keeping themselves clean. Keeping one's self clean was one good thing, but doing it unduly was yet another thing.

Aang also saw some cats and dogs lazing about in their yards, and he almost went to play with one of each, reaching for his glider staff. But he held himself back in time, for ugly things would happen if he was spotted playing with the neighbors' animals without asking first. So he sighed instead, twirled the staff around on his hand, and brought it down as he walked some more down the street.

Plus, he flinched at seeing some long sticks hanging above doorways towards the sky; they looked like the sticks in the hunting book Sokka bought at the Muggle store.

_One blast from those sticks could either injure you or kill you, whichever way it hits you, _Sokka had told him. R_emember that. It's like FireBending without the fire._

Speaking of Sokka, Aang took out the letter from his pocket and looked down at it, eager to read it once again. Since he was in the park, he sat down on a boulder and read through it. It read:

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_We hope you're doing okay at the Dursleys; hope they're not giving you a hard time. But anyways, things have been okay for some time._

_But you'll never believe this! Iroh had sent Appa, Momo, and Gin over to Hogwarts! It's because since he's going to hold another Jasmine Dragon tea shop in the Fire Nation, this one won't allow animals there. But I'm not telling you WHERE at Hogwarts they're at because I don't know either. But I suppose it's for us to find out and for Dumbledore to know. Wait, wasn't that supposed to be reverse?_

_Back to what I was saying, this part is for Katara: things are doing okay here in the Southern Water Tribe. So far, the new city's been looking great, thanks to Gramp-Gramp...I mean, Master Pakku. Sorry, Master Pakku! Sounded funny for a moment! And as for Gran-Gran, she's doing great, and she and Pakku have been taking trips around the city. I heard from them they're gonna adopt a kid; we'll have a new younger sister or brother!_

_And this part is for Aang. I'm happy that your relationship with Katara is doing great. I really am. But I'm warning you: do NOT hurt her like last time. If you do, I don't care if we're friends and you're my best friend and all, but I WILL defend my sister...and I'll defend her from you if you ever DO hurt her._

_But we better get going. And Toph says hi. See ya later!_

_From, Sokka._

The part where Sokka had warned Aang to treat his sister well kind of worried him. He once promised Katara that he would treat her very kindly for the rest of his life, even treating her like a queen. But he felt that if he ever hurt her, things would go bad for the both of them. But that would her even more.

"Oi! You!"

Aang jumped off of the rock and turned around on the spot to see who it was. Who it was wasn't quite whom he had expected.

Dudley Dursley was standing before him with around four boys around him. All of them looked fat and stupid, but since Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the bunch, he seemed to be the leader. There was one boy who was smaller and skinnier than the others, but he also looked quite mean.

"Hi there!" Aang called back in a cheerful way. Despite what reluctant anger he felt at Dudley for mistreating Harry, he just wanted to avoid a fight. "What's up?"

"Don't you 'hi' me!" Dudley growled as he and his gang started circling around him. "You think you can barge into our lives and get my mummy and daddy on your side?"

Aang felt confused at that, but he held back a snort of laughter. _What is he, four?_

But however, Dudley caught him laughing. "What're you laughing for?"

The Avatar looked down at him, for he was a foot or two higher than the bully. "Nothing. But...I thought you go by the name Dinky Diddikims or Duddy. Can I use those nicknames?"

"Don't give me that stupid rubbish!" Dudley bellowed, throwing a punch at Aang.

But the AirBender ducked quickly out of the way instead, thanks to the reflexes of an AirBender. Dudley threw some more punches at Aang, but he sidestepped every one of them. Aang hadn't yet run out of breath while Dudley was panting hard from the extra energy he used. Seizing the chance, he took out his staff and began using it as a pole jump to get out of the ring of boys.

But something very startling happened: one boy had yanked the staff right out from under him and brought him crashing to the ground. Aang was rightly shocked, panicking as he laid there on the ground as still as a twig. How could something like this happen? Air Nomads were usually ones who were quick enough to pole-jump themselves out of a ring of enemies. But how did they get good at...cheating?

Aang tried picking himself up once again, but someone kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards towards a tree. He felt sharp pain from the throw's force jolt across his body, causing him to fall to the ground, groaning with pain. Trying to get away, he got to his hands and knees, ready to crawl away from them, but they caught up with him. Two boys picked Aang up and trapped him in a full nelson while the last two grabbed his knees.

Dudley cracked his knuckles and chuckled stupidly, "Let's see if you can dodge this, freak!"

And then he began punching him hard in the stomach, causing loud groans of pain to come from his mouth. While Dudley punched him some more, Aang began feeling bruised as blood dripped from his mouth to the ground. He glared up at Dudley, trying hard to talk to him, but the punches were even landed on his face, and Aang even felt a sharp something cut his cheek. What Dudley had used was the shard of a broken bottle with blood at the end.

It seemed to be the end now, and Aang started saying good-byes silently. _Good-bye, four nations. Good-bye, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko...good-bye, Katara..._

"_STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOW!"_

Aang looked up in time to see a tidal wave of water wash over the boys as they yelped in fear. Then he felt relief and joy rise inside his still-beating heart as Katara leapt in between him and Dudley's gang, anger and rage on her normally kind face. Her nails formed into icy claws and she swiped them mercilessly at them, slashing fiercely. By the looks of the faces of the boys, their sneers of triumph had been changed into fear.

Kicking him hard in the stomach, Katara forced Dudley to the ground and pinned him there with one foot. Then she glared up at the others, her blue eyes glowing fiery red with persisting rage.

"You stupid girl!" Dudley whimpered. "My mummy and daddy will hear of this!"

"_SILENCE!" _Katara roared so loudly that the other boys backed away quickly.

The ratty-looking kid timidly squeaked, "All right! All right! We're shutting up! We're gonna shut up now!"

Katara glared at him before reaching down and, with all her might, picked Dudley up by the collar of his shirt and stood him to his feet. Then she snarled, her voice shaking with rage, "If you EVER try and hurt my friend ever again, I'll...I'll give you more than that!"

"Oh, this is your FRIEND?" one of the other boys asked with surprise. "We didn't know that! Did you, Piers?"

"No, of course not!" Piers whined.

"Dudley?" all four kids asked him.

Dudley nodded his head stupidly, causing Katara to glare at them again. Then she let out a roar that sounded surprisingly like a lion to them, and that even surprised her herself. Despite that, this was enough for the boys to run away, screaming like whiny rats.

Katara turned around on the spot and gasped when she saw Aang leaning against the rock, coughing up blood in a large puddle of it. She rushed to him and gently held his head in her arms, whispering, "Aang, my beloved...why did they do this to you?"

"They found me here and...started taunting me," Aang rasped, looking into her eyes. "I guess I went a little...overboard and insulted them a bit. I guess I...I should've kept my mouth shut."

"It was NOT your fault," the Water Tribe girl reassured him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "That could've happened to anybody. And if anyone's to blame, it's the Dursleys; they should've raised Dudley to be a better person! Harry wasn't lying about them after all."

She moved her arms under him and gently picked him up, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Now let's get you out of here. We're not staying after this."

"Aang? Katara? What on Earth happened here?"

Harry was standing there with his mouth open as he stared at this sight. It appeared he had been going for a walk to the park and back.

"Your hippo-whale of a cousin did this," Katara growled, instantly sorry for being harsh towards him. "I'm sorry, Harry. Look, can you send Hedwig over to Hagrid? He can get permission to get a portal back to our world. I hope we make it back in time."

As Harry nodded and went off to get Hedwig, Aang looked up at the girl he loved and rasped, "K-Katara...thank you..."

Katara felt tears slide down her cheeks as she rasped, "It's no problem at all, Aang. I can't lose you again. I love you." She looked up to the sky and prayed, "Great spirits of the Water Tribe, please show mercy on Aang. He has done nothing wrong. Please..." Her voice cracked into sobs as rain fell down, "...please don't take him away from us. And from me."

And as for how it ends...you'll see in the main story.

_**The End...until the main story, that is!**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, here we go, everyone. The end of this story. And once again, I admit it; I've run out of ideas for this story. I'm sorry I can't continue this FanFic.**

**Anyways, on a happier note, I finally got through my first night at my first-ever job: being a mall Easter Bunny and taking pictures with kids and other people. All I gotta do is sit there and not talk...but it can get pretty hot in that costume for three hours. So I would wave to people, give kids a hug, give high-fives, and nod or shake my head. But hey, at least I get paid well!**

**Read and review this story, folks! Those who do will get a virtual Easter basket of their favorite treats along with their favorite drinks. I don't allow flames, but I do allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh. And finally, here's a list of all the people who reviewed this story so far.**

_**TartKiwiFruit, azulastar, Sakura Lisel, ultima-owner, Hawkstar, SilverMoonRider101, winter08**_

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! And Happy early Easter!**


End file.
